


My City of Ruins

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jeremy Baker/Danny Matheson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: Charlie and Danny Matheson were different.They had been altered as children, Frankenstein's creatures to parents who were long since dead.“One day, when you’re older,” Danny’s mother had whispered to him before she had disappeared, “I’ll show you how to do things. Great things. Things your sister can only dream about.”What they weren’t told, is that one day, in the not so distant future, the Militia would find them, and when they did, unseen forces would come into play, forever changing their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Romeo for helping me fine tune this first chapter.

Tuesday morning was a morning much like any other morning in the Matheson household. The house was quiet and dim with just a bit of sunlight filtering in through the boarded windows as Danny Matheson rested on the couch, recovering from an overnight asthma attack. 

 

His sister, Charlie, had left at daybreak to forage for berries and nuts in the nearby woods. With any luck, she’d come home with something larger. 

 

It was a morning much like any other for the residents of Sylvania Estates, Wisconsin. 

 

Until it wasn’t.

 

The harsh bark of the village dogs was the first indication that today was in fact different, rousing Danny from his spot on the couch and echoing through the pastures. The muted sound reached Charlie as she made her way home, two rabbits hanging from the rope at her side. 

 

Everyone stopped what they were doing, warily sending their children inside as horses and wagons carrying men of the Monroe Republic came through their gates.  

 

A man on horseback breathed deeply as he took a long look around. “My God, what a beautiful village,” he said, his dark, sinister eyes coming to rest on members of the village. 

 

“Excuse me, Sir, this must be a mistake,” one of the older villagers said with an uneasy smile, walking towards the man. “We’ve already paid our spring taxes.” 

 

“Oh, it’s not about your crops. We’re not here with the local garrison,” the man informed her. “Ma’am, do you know a Ben Matheson?”

 

“Yes, sir. Ben passed away during an influenza epidemic four years ago. What is this about?”

 

“So the brother of Miles Matheson is dead,” the man mumbled to himself, ignoring the woman’s question.

 

“I believe he mentioned that he had a brother once,” the woman said, looking over the man’s shoulder nervously.  

 

The Militia officer smiles, but his eyes remain cold as he introduces himself. “Captain Tom NevilIe, Ma’am. I am here under the orders of General Sebastian Monroe himself. He personally asked me to find Ben Matheson, but it appears as though I’m a little late. Would you by chance know if he has any other family nearby?” 

 

A female's voice rang out from behind him. “I’m Charlie Matheson. What does General Monroe want with my father?”

 

Turning, Tom discovered a young woman standing near the gates, his men parting like the Red Sea in her wake. 

 

“Ms. Matheson. So nice to make your acquaintance. I was told there was a daughter. A son as well,” Tom said turning in a tight circle until his eyes fell upon a young man just a few years younger than the girl, who had the look of Rachel Matheson about him. 

 

“To answer your question, that’s between the President and your late father, but just to be sure, I’m going to have ask that you come with me under the authority of the Monroe Republic.”

 

“And if we refuse?” Danny asked, causing Tom to turn back towards him. 

 

Tom smiled again, his expression snakelike. “Oh, I’m sure the General wouldn’t turn away the rest of your crops and any conscripts over, say, the age of ten.” 

 

Charlie frowned as she moved next to Danny. “May we gather some of our things?”

 

“Ten minutes and then we’ll be on our way.  Do I make myself clear, Ms. Matheson?” Tom asked with a raised brow. “In the meantime, two of my soldiers will escort you to your home. Just to make sure no one gets any ideas. You understand.”  

 

“Of course, Captain,” Charlie replied, wrapping an arm around Danny’s waist as she helped him back to the house, handing off her rabbits to their next door neighbor. 

 

Shutting the door in the face of the soldier following them, Charlie turned to Danny. “Go upstairs and pack a bag. I’ll be right up,” she said as calmly as she could. 

 

Leaning against the door, Charlie pressed her forehead against it’s cool surface, taking a few calming breaths as she wiped her hands down her thighs.

* * *

“What are you doing, Sir?” Jason Neville asked his father as they watched the Matheson children walk away. 

 

“I will not go back to the General’s empty handed. Hopefully those two will earn us a bit of grace over the dead brother. Keep an eye on the girl. She’s your responsibility.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Jason replied, watching as his father walked away.

* * *

Making her way upstairs, the same thought kept repeating over and over in Charlie’s head. 

 

They were going to Philly to be brought before the President. 

 

General Sebastian Monroe. 

 

The same man that her father had warned her about on his deathbed. 

 

_ “Whatever you do, Charlie, stay away from Monroe. They can never get their hands on you and your brother. Never. Do you understand?” he had gasped, as Charlie nodded her head frantically in understanding. _

 

“Charlie?” Danny asked from the door, causing Charlie's head to shoot up and the lights in the room to slowly dim. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” she responded with a smile as she returned to packing. “I just can’t figure out what the President would want with Dad. Or us, for that matter.”

 

Danny gave her a skeptical look with a roll of his eyes. “Charlie…”

 

“Oh please. In what lifetime did General Monroe ever know our dad?”

 

Danny sighed, looking around her room. “Do you think we’ll ever come back here?”

 

Charlie shrugged as she started on a second bag. “It’s just a house. All that matters is that we’re together.”

* * *

Exactly ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. Looking around the living room for anything they might have missed, Charlie tightened the ties on her pack.

 

“Here, let me help you,” the young soldier standing right outside her door offered, holding out his hand for her pack.  

 

Charlie looked at him and then his hand as she strode towards the wagon, surprise written on the soldier's face as he scrambled to keep up, Danny smirking in their wake. 

 

“You got a name, soldier?” Charlie asked as she tossed her bags into the wagon he indicated. 

 

“It’s Jason, Lieutenant Jason Neville,” he replied with a blinding smile, watching as she climbed up into the wagon and took Danny's bags from him. As they stowed their gear and got settled, his father approached on horseback, giving the signal to move out.

 

Grabbing Danny’s hand, Charlie got comfortable as the wagon rumbled forward.

* * *

“Who’s your friend?” Danny asked later, when they had stopped for the night, having watched as the young lieutenant danced to his sister’s tune most of the day.

 

“Captain’s son,” Charlie replied as she and Danny spread out the bedrolls they had been given. “He might come in handy later.”

 

Danny nodded in agreement, slipping an arm under his head as he stretched out, watching the lieutenant settle down nearby.

* * *

By the time they reached the train at Noblesville, Indiana, Captain Tom Neville had a headache from hell. 

 

The special kind of hell that came in the form of Charlie Matheson.

 

Tom was convinced that Charlie Matheson had sprung forth not from Ben Matheson’s but Miles Matheson’s loins - and fully formed at that. She was wise-assed and snarky to a fault and God help any man who laid a hand on her brother. Tom was fairly sure that the men were more afraid of her than they were of him, and he didn’t necessarily disagree with them. 

 

She had literally caught him with his pants down their second week on the road, threatening to cut off his balls if he or his men so much as breathed on Danny after an incident with one of his soldiers.  

 

He had hardly been in a position to argue. 

 

Tom was smart enough to know that his life and the life of his family depended on getting the General's niece (if that’s what she was...) and nephew to Philly alive, so had quickly buried the desire to wrap his hands around the little bitch’s neck.

 

They couldn't reach Philly fast enough.

* * *

Three days later, he stood outside the presidential office with the two Matheson children waiting to be seen.  

 

“Are you sure you made it back with the right kids, Tom?” Jeremy asked as he strode down the hall, taking in the scene before him. He had been reading the initial reports as they came in from the field and had been responsible for getting additional rooms in the General’s wing of the house ready for them, but these kids were nothing like the hellions Tom had prepared them for. 

 

“Oh, looks can be deceiving, can’t they Ms. Matheson?” 

 

“Are you in charge here?” Charlie demanded, giving Captain Neville a scathing look as she brushed by. 

 

Turning on the charm, Jeremy reached out to take the young woman’s hand. “Oh, how I wish I were. Captain Jeremy Baker at your service, ma’am. We’ve been anticipating your arrival.”

 

“My brother and I came  willingly at the request of the President, Captain, and I’d like to know why we’ve been kept waiting for so long. My brother is sick and in the need of a doctor.”

 

Jeremy looked over at the boy who did in fact appear to be somewhat ailing. “My every apology to you and your brother, Ms. Matheson. unfortunately, the President had an unexpected visitor and the meeting has run long.”

 

“And just how much longer are we expected to wait, Captain?” Charlie demanded as the double doors beside them swung open and an angry, older gentleman stalked past them, escorted by an armed guard. Everyone turned to watch him go except Charlie, who was enthralled at the sight of the blue-eyed, golden-haired man standing in the doorway, watching as he held out a hand in greeting to Captain Neville. 

 

“General Monroe!” Tom replied, grateful to finally be relieved of his burden. “May I introduce Charlie and Danny Matheson.”

 

“Of course. Thank you, Captain, we’ll catch up tomorrow,” Bass murmured, as his eyes skimmed over the girl from tip to toe. “Please give my regards to Julia.”

 

“Thank you, General,” Tom replied, glaring at Charlie before rushing out of the hall. 

 

Taking a step forward, Bass extended his hand. “Charlotte, Danny. I’m General Monroe. It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

 

Charlie swallowed thickly at the warmth of his hand as it wrapped around hers, biting the edge of her lip as his he rubbed his free hand atop hers. “General, is there someplace my brother could rest?” she asked, her voice losing some of its earlier harshness. “We’re tired, hungry and have no idea why we’re here.” Lifting her eyes, Charlie found the general focused upon her face, a hint of amusement dancing in his eyes.  

 

“Of course, Charlotte,” Bass replied, turning his head to look at Danny. “Dinner should be waiting for us upstairs. I’ll have Jeremy arrange hot water for baths and send for Dr. Cooper.”

 

“Thank you. That would be appreciated,” Charlie breathed, when instead of letting her go, he simply laid her hand over his forearm keeping it in place with his own.  

 

“I’m so sorry that you were kept waiting. Tom should have told me immediately that you'd arrived. I can assure you he’ll be dealt with,” Bass said softly as he guided her up the stairs, Danny following quietly behind. “I was so sorry to hear about your father’s passing. He was a good man.” 

 

“You knew our father?” Danny asked, glancing between the General and Charlie as they came to the second floor landing and continued down the hallway.  

 

“Oh yes,” Bass replied, never taking his eyes off Charlie. “We were very good friends once. I was even at your parent’s wedding,” he continued with a smile as he opened the door to their left, waving them in.

 

Charlie took in her surroundings in awe. Plush rugs on the floor, opulent jewel toned curtains hanging over the windows, candlelight reflecting over the glossy surface of the table, laid out in the fanciest matching dishes she'd ever seen. 

 

An officer with dark, slicked back hair was standing near the windows. He turned as they entered the room. 

 

“Miles,” Charlie heard General Monroe speak from somewhere behind her as the man in front of her stepped forward into the candlelight. 

 

“Uncle Miles?” Danny asked, having only fleeting memories of a tall man with dark hair who would visit sometimes, making his mother angry. 

 

As soon as Charlie saw his face clearly, her father's dying words rang loudly in her ears.

 

“ _ They can never get their hands on you and your brother. They. They. They.”   _

 

“Why are we here?” she demanded, taking a step in front of her brother. 

 

His reply was simple. “Because we’re family.” 

 

The lights in the room flickered and popped, taking everyone by surprise, as Charlie whimpered and fell to the floor.

* * *

“Charlie!” Danny exclaimed dropping to his knees beside his sister as Miles rushed over, lifting her in his arms. 

 

“Let’s give her some room,” Bass told Danny, helping him up from the floor as Miles moved Charlie over to the sofa. “Dr. Cooper is on his way,” Bass said for the benefit of both Matheson men as he guided Danny over to the table nearly bursting with food. “Eat. It’s not going to do your sister any good if you’re laid out beside her.”

 

Danny looked to his Uncle who gave a curt nod before turning his attention back to Charlie as Bass pulled out the seat next to Danny, pouring himself a drink.

 

“Do things like this happen a lot when your sister is around?” Bass asked, as he watched Danny shovel the food in, with a grin.

 

Danny shook his head, taking a moment to reply as he swallowed his food. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Charlie faint before,” he answered, looking worriedly at the sofa once again. 

 

“Not the fainting. That burst of energy causing the lights to blow out.” 

 

Danny looked wide eyed between the two men who were watching him. “You think that was Charlie?” 

 

Bass shrugged his shoulders with an amused smile, just as there was knock at the door.  

 

“Come in!” Bass called out looking over at the door as Jeremy and Dr. Cooper entered the room.

 

“Over here, Doc!” Miles motioned, as Jeremy looked between the two groups curiously. 

 

“Come eat, Jeremy,” Bass said getting up from the table, making his way to Miles’ side, resting a hand on his shoulder as Dr. Cooper took the girl's pulse. 

 

“She’ll be fine, Miles,” Bass assured his oldest friend. “We searched too long for it not to be.” 

 

Miles nodded his head absently, his attention drawn to Charlie’s wrist where her bracelets had shifted. 

 

“What’s that?” Miles asked the doctor.

 

“Looks like a surgical scar,” Dr. Cooper replied inspecting the inch long scar. 

 

“Danny, come here, please,” Miles requested, looking up at his nephew impatiently. 

 

Danny nervously glanced at the four men in the room, before wiping his mouth and pushing away from the table, shuffling his way to his Uncle’s side. 

 

“That scar, do you know how she got it? 

 

“No, sir.”

 

“If I remember correctly you’ve got your own scar don’t you?

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

“May I see it?” Dr. Cooper asked pushing to his feet. 

 

“Sure,” Danny murmured, lifting up his shirt keeping his eyes on Charlie as the Doctor examined his scar. 

 

“Appears to be identical in nature, but without doing minor surgery I really can’t tell you much.” 

 

Bass chuckled at the horrified look on Danny’s face. “Don’t worry Danny, we haven’t been reduced to that just yet.” 

 

“Great bedside manner, Bass,” Miles growled looking over at his best friend.

 

Bass frowned at his friend. “Miles, Dr. Cooper, a word, please.” 

 

‘I’ll be back in a bit,” Miles told Danny as he clamped a hand down on his shoulder.

 

Danny nodded mutely, as the older man strode from the room, bending his head to the President’s as they moved down the hall. 

 

“They’re gone,” Danny whispered sitting down on the edge of the sofa.

 

Charlie sat up, wrapping her arms around his neck her heart racing. “Oh my God, Danny, it’s him. It’s Uncle Miles.” 

 

Danny held her tight, smoothing his arms up and down her back. “Charlie, you’ve got to calm down. If it happens again, we’re screwed.” 

 

“I know, I know,” Charlie said taking a greedy gulp of air. “I just...I couldn’t...all I was able to think about was what Dad said just before he died and it all makes sense, because he knew, Danny! Dad knew that Uncle Miles was with the Militia!”

 

With a discreet cough, Jeremy, who was still at the table, having been forgotten in Miles and Bass’ tiff, got their attention. “I’ll let Miles know you’re awake.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie groaned, her forehead hitting Danny's shoulder. “Shit,” she breathed, “we’ve got to get out of here.” 

 

“How?” he asked, glancing towards the door where the Captain had disappeared. 

 

“Tonight, after everyone’s in bed. We’ll sneak out,” she whispered just as Bass’ voice boomed out from the doorway. 

 

“Danny, come with me please.” 

 

“Where are you taking him?” Charlie demanded, letting Danny help her to her feet. 

 

Bass looked at Miles, who walked over to the table, pulling out a chair. “Since Danny’s already ate, Dr. Cooper is waiting to exam him in his room where there's also a hot bath and a soft bed waiting. In the meantime, however, I thought you and I could have dinner together. Bass will join us after leaving Danny in Dr. Cooper's capable hands. 

 

Charlie looked between the two men, before making a decision, giving Danny’s hand a squeeze.  “Go on. You need to have the Doctor look at you.” 

 

Danny gave her a nod in return and made his way to Bass, who held his arm out indicating the direction he was to go. 

 

Charlie watched until they disappeared. 

 

“Come. Sit,” Miles ordered, indicating the chair next to him. 

 

Moving towards the table, Charlie hesitated a moment before sitting down. 

 

“Eat,” Miles told her, waving at the table.

 

With small controlled movements, Charlie filled her plate with those items she could reach and slowly began eating as Miles watched. 

 

“You remember us, don’t you, Charlie?” he asked, picking up Bass’ discarded glass, draining the contents. 

 

“You,” Charlie managed to get out. “I remember you and your red car with the tape deck.” 

 

A grin split Miles face. “That’s right. It was your fourth birthday. Bass and I took leave to come see you.”

 

“Don’t remember him,” Charlie said through a mouth full of food as she grabbed a nearby glass. 

 

“I guess it’s a good thing I don’t get my feelings hurt easily,” Bass replied with a smile as he strolled into the room, unbuttoning his jacket before stripping it off and tossing it over the back of a chair. 

 

“Danny?” Charlie asked as she sat up in her chair. 

 

“Is down the hall, in the room across from where you’ll be staying,” Bass answered as he filled her glass with wine, giving Miles a knowing smile when she took a greedy gulp from her glass. 

* * *

Waking to a pounding headache as the sun shone through the windows of her room, Charlie rolled onto her side with a groan. Pushing herself up to a sitting position, she held up a hand to shield eyes. 

 

“Hangover?” Bass asked from the sofa in front of the fireplace. 

 

Charlie simply growled in reply. 

 

Bass tsked as he stood, turning to face her. “You’re a Matheson. The one thing all Matheson's excel at is holding their liquor,” he said, walking over to the table in the middle of the room. Pouring a glass of water, he set it by a tray containing baked goods and fruit. “Drink. It’ll help flush your system.” 

 

“Thank you,” Charlie grumbled as she wobbled her way over to the table. 

 

Bass chuckled, pulling out a chair for her. 

 

“What?” she growled. 

 

“Miles isn’t a morning person either.”

 

Charlie simply hissed in reply.

 

Bass grinned, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “That’s an unusual necklace you're wearing,” he commented as he took a seat beside her. “I noticed that Danny has one just like it.” Taking a sip of coffee he looked over the rim as her head shot up and she swallowed the food in her mouth, her expression panicked.

 

“Where’s Danny?” 

 

“Danny’s fine, Charlie. Miles took him on a tour of the grounds. We’re to all meet downstairs in the dining room for lunch. In the meantime, however, since you didn’t have a chance to bathe last night, there’s hot water on the way up. I also took the liberty of going through the clothes in your pack in order to determine your sizes. You’ll find some new things in the armoire.”

 

“You went through my things? Have you ever heard of personal privacy or respecting boundaries?” Charlie choked in outrage as he got up to answer a knock at the door. “Just who do you think you are?” she demanded as a line of servants began to move through her room, carrying buckets of hot water into the bath. 

 

“I’m the President,” he shrugged with that blinding smile of his as he tugged at his cuffs. “And by the way, it’ll be our turn for a trip around the grounds after lunch.”  Giving her a wink, he went strolling out of the room, greeting the servants by name as he passed them, leaving a fuming Matheson in his wake.

* * *

At noon, Charlie followed the guard that she found outside her door to the dining room. 

 

As soon as she saw Danny, Charlie rushed into the room, embracing her brother. “Are you alright? Did they hurt you?” she asked, ignoring the snort that came from Captain Baker's direction. 

 

“I’m fine,” Danny replied, his cheeks turning pink under his sisters mothering. 

 

“You're not wearing the clothes I got you?” Miles interrupted in a hurt tone from his place at the table.

 

“But I thought...” Charlie trailed off as Bass grinned over his porkchop.

 

“Thought what?” Miles asked.

 

Charlie frowned in his direction. “Nothing. Sorry.”

 

“Come, sit,” Miles urged them as he motioned to a servant behind them who disappeared and returned a few moments later with her plate. 

 

“Did you have a good morning, Danny?” Bass asked.  

 

“Yes, thank you,” Danny answered a bit skittishly, looking first at Charlie then Miles. 

 

“Excellent. The grounds here are beautiful. I’ll be sure to pass your appreciation along to the groundskeepers. I’ll be showing Charlie around after lunch. If you like to read, Miles can show you the library.”

 

“Why can’t Danny go with us?” Charlie asked, dropping her fork onto her plate abruptly. 

 

“Because Miles was looking forward to spending time with his nephew, is that so bad?” Bass asked, laying his napkin beside his plate. 

 

“I’ll be spending tomorrow with you,” Miles added. “I have someplace special I want to take you.” 

 

“Are you ready, Charlotte?” Bass interrupted. 

 

“It’s just Charlie,” she ground out as she stood, the men at the table standing with her. 

 

Reaching for Danny, Charlie wrapped her arms around him. “We’ll try again tonight,” she whispered quickly before releasing him, following Bass from the room.

* * *

“I thought we were going to tour the grounds?” Charlie asked as they approached a buggy out front. 

 

“I changed my mind,” Bass answered, holding his hand out to help her up. 

 

Ignoring his hand, Charlie pulled herself up onto the seat on her own.

 

“Would it be so bad to accept my help?” Bass asked her once he was settled back in his seat, signaling to the driver that they were ready. 

 

Charlie raised a brow. “I have a feeling that your help comes with a cost, Mr. President and I’m not so sure I can afford it.” 

 

The girl was shrewd, he’d give her that. “It’s just, Bass.” 

 

“Excuse me?” Charlie asked sharply.

 

“You’re just Charlie and I’m just Bass.”

 

Charlie pursed her lips together, exhaling through her nose before giving him a tight nod.

* * *

“Now tell me, Charlie, what’s captured your attention?” Bass asked as they took a slow tour of the walled city.

 

“The people,” Charlie replied as she turned towards him. 

 

“What about them?”

 

“They seem happy.” 

 

“And that’s a bad thing?”

 

“No, just unexpected.” 

 

“I see. Someone’s been telling you stories about the big, bad Monroe, who goes around killing, raping and pillaging.”

 

Charlie had the grace to blush. “We moved around a lot when I was little. Always on the move. We were always told that-”

 

“That what, Charlie?” Bass asked 

 

“That we should stay away from you.”

 

“Charlie, look around. Do the people seem afraid of me? Are they running away, screaming at the sight of us?”

 

“No,” Charlie replied quietly, trying to remember all the reasons her parents had given her to stay from Philly and Monroe. 

 

Reaching over, Bass covered her hands with one of his. “Give me a chance, Charlie. I promise, I’ll never ask more than you’re willing to pay.” 

 

Moving his hand away, Bass draped it across the back of the seat, leaning towards her as he began to point out various stores and the occasional old tourist spot from back when the lights were on.  She was relaxed and laughing by the time they circled around to the gates, cheeks pink in the crisp fall air. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

As their tour came to an end and the buggy pulled up in front of the Hall, Bass was surprised to see Neville junior waiting for them. “Lieutenant, what are you doing here?” he asked, helping Charlie down, keeping a hold of her hand.

 

“I wanted to stop by and see how Ms. Matheson was doing,” Jason replied, coming to attention in front of the president. “I was responsible for her care on the way to the capital.”

 

Bass eyed the Lieutenant skeptically as he found himself suddenly jealous, wondering just exactly what kind of care the younger man had offered. “Charlie?”

 

As Bass’ hand clamped down on her own, Charlie looked up at him. “The Lieutenant was very kind, Mr. President.”

 

Releasing the breath he had been holding, Bass eased his hold on her hand. “I have some duties to see to in my office, Lieutenant. Why don’t you show Ms. Matheson back to her rooms.”

 

“Yes, sir. It would be a pleasure,” the Lieutenant replied with a nod.

 

“Dinner's at seven. I’ll see you then, Charlotte,” Bass said, letting her hand slip away.

 

Charlie nodded as she began to walk towards the hall, Jason falling into step beside her. They had gone no more than a few feet when Charlie spun around, nearly planting her nose in Bass’ chest as he walked behind them.

 

“Oh!” Charlie exclaimed, startled at his close proximity. “I just wanted to say thank you. I had a nice time today.”

 

“You’re very welcome. I had a nice time as well,” Bass replied, pushing a length of her hair behind her ear as he smiled at her softly. 

Charlie sucked in a breath as his piercing blue eyes kept her pinned to her spot, a discreet cough breaking the moment. “I’m sorry. I’ll let you get back to work,” she stammered, walking backwards until she was even with Jason. Turning, she hurried into the hall, leaving Jason gaping between the two.

 

“After you, Lieutenant,” Bass said calmly, holding out an arm in the direction of the hall.

 

“Yes, sir,” Jason murmured as he eyed the President for a moment before following after Charlie.

 

“Hey, Charlie!” Jason called out as he took the stairs two at a time to catch up with her. “Are you alright?” He asked as he came alongside her.

 

“Yes, of course. It’s just been a shock meeting Miles and Bass. I’m not really sure Danny and I belong here,” she explained, dropping her voice as she looked up at him from under her lashes.

 

“Just give it time. You’re all they’ve talked about for so long I feel like I know you. Or at least the five year old you,” he joked.

 

Charlie smiled. “You’re very nice, Jason. Thank you,” she replied, pushing open the door to her room and closing it behind her, leaving Jason standing forlornly in the hallway.

 

“Is everything alright, Lieutenant?” Miles asked a few moments later as he came down the hall to find Jason standing in front of Charlie’s door.

 

“Yes sir, just something Charlie- Ms. Matheson, said.”

 

“What was that?” Miles asked, looking with concern between Jason and the closed door beside him.

 

Jason gave a heavy sigh, his shoulders sagging. “She said I was nice.”

 

Miles winced as he reached out to pat the man’s shoulder. “Ouch. Maybe she’ll change her mind.”

 

Jason shook his head. “I’m not exactly presidential material.”

 

“Presidential material?”

 

“Yes sir. I was there when they got back from their tour of the city. I believe that she’s attracted to the President, sir.”

 

Miles opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind finally settling on, “Thank you, Lieutenant. I’m sure you can show yourself out.”

 

Jason came to attention and gave a tight nod. “Yes, sir. Good day, Sir.”

 

Knocking on Charlie’s door, Miles waited for her to acknowledge him before pushing the door open. “Hey, I heard you were back. How was the tour?”

 

“It was nice,” Charlie replied over her shoulder as she stood in front of the fireplace warming her hands.

 

“And Bass was on his best behavior?” Miles asked as he milled about the room.

 

Charlie turned to look at him, her head slightly tilting. “Of course? Why would you ask that?”

“No reason, really. It’s just that you’re everything Bass tends to like in a woman. Young, pretty, and breathing.”

 

Charlie laughed at her Uncle who smiled in return, putting back the knick-knack that was in his hand. “The President was a complete gentleman and I highly doubt he’d be interested in a backwoods girl like me.”

 

“You’d be surprised,” Miles mumbled under his breath as he moved towards the door. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Charlie and Danny were having breakfast in her room discussing all of the possible different ways out of the city. Charlie was ashamed to admit that she had been so wrapped up in Bass’ company that she hadn’t paid as much attention to the city gates and walls as she should have. She wondered out loud if they did that on purpose. Giving Danny a tour of the house and grounds only, while taking Charlie out in a horse drawn buggy with a handsome man to keep her distracted.

 

“That handsome man is old enough to be your father,” Danny pointed out, only to be glared at in return. “What?” he asked. “You said it yourself. He’s an older, more experienced man, showering attention on a farm girl from Wisconsin,” he finished taking a bite of his eggs as Charlie rubbed her temples.

 

“What do you think Miles wants to show me?” She finally asked, giving up on their escape plan and turning to her breakfast.

 

Danny shrugged. “I haven’t a clue. I didn’t see anything yesterday that looked particularly intriguing, so I assume it’s something I didn’t see.”

 

With a sigh, Charlie leaned back in her chair to gaze out the window, watching as the city came to life.

* * *

 

When the knock came at her door, Charlie pushed away from the table and drug her feet over to the door. Opening it, she gave the soldier a tired sigh in greeting before retreating to grab her jacket. Waving goodbye to her brother, she followed the soldier to the stairwell.

 

Reaching the bottom flight of stairs, she was surprised to find Bass waiting for her instead of Miles. “Not that it’s nice to see you, but I thought I was meeting Miles?” she questioned, stopping at the next to the last stair, putting her at eye level with him.

 

“You are, but I wanted to give you something before he got here.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Charlie titled her head in surprise when he pulled a small bouquet of blue and yellow wildflowers from behind his back. “Flowers?” she asked in genuine surprise. “No one’s ever given me flowers before,” she said with a small smile, bringing them up to her nose.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that, Charlie. You deserve all the flowers in the world,” he replied, with a small smile. “You’re more than welcome to keep these or to give them away. They're yours to do with as you like.”

 

Before she could open her mouth to question the odd conversation, Miles came striding into the foyer, bouncing to a stop when he saw them there waiting.

 

“Oh. I wasn’t expecting you to be ready,” he commented as his eyes narrowed in on the couple standing in front of him.

 

“I had Mrs. Goff put together some flowers for Charlie to take with her this morning. I thought she might like to leave something.”

 

“Oh,” Miles replied once again, his face falling as Charlie stood silently watching the two men. “I should have thought about that. Thanks, Bass.”

 

“It was my pleasure,” he replied, smiling up at Charlie. “I’ll be in my office if anyone needs me.”

 

Charlie smiled, squeaking out a quick thank you before he disappeared.

 

“Come along, Charlie,” Miles said, holding out his hand.

* * *

 

Wrapping her hand around his forearm much like Bass did that first night, Charlie walked slowly beside her Uncle who shortened his stride to hers, pointing out the gardens and various buildings on the grounds as they continued along a path that deposited them in front of a small whitewashed chapel.  

“The Chapel was what you wanted to show me?” She questioned, looking up at her Uncle. “I’m not sure what you’ve heard, but Danny and I haven’t been to a church service ever. Well, at least as long as we remember. So, if you're worried about us needing a priest or something like that…” Charlie trailed off, watching the different emotions flitting across his face.

“No, I wasn’t worried,” Miles finally replied, leading her towards the back of the building that spread into a field of headstones.

 

Following him through the carefully tended graveyard, Charlie looked around as he finally slowed coming to a stop.

 

“It’s beautiful here,” she commented softly, taking in the low hanging trees, their leaves changing with the impending season.

 

“I’m glad you think so,” Miles whispered, turning towards her as he stepped out of the way. "I thought so, too.”

 

Looking at him oddly, Charlie turned her attention to the grave in front of her. An ornate marble headstone, spread out the width of two graves, sat in front of her, a wooden bench nearby for visitors. Eyes flickering to the inscription on the marble, Charlie read it twice, taking a step backwards as she did so, her head shaking in denial.

 

“Is this some kind of sick joke?” she asked her Uncle, knocking his hand away as he grabbed onto her elbow to keep her from stumbling backwards.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Miles shook his head. “Charlie, please, let me explain.” 

 

“Explain what?” Charlie shouted through the tears that had begun to appear in her eyes. “My mother died eleven years ago when she left to go get supplies. Probably raped before being murdered and thrown in a ditch somewhere. There is nothing to explain!” 

 

Sitting on the nearby bench, Miles crossed his legs as he took a good look at his niece. “Your mother wasn’t raped, and she certainly wasn’t murdered and tossed away beside the road. When she left, your mother came here. To Bass and I.”

 

“Why?” Charlie demanded even as her whole body shook. “Why would she do that and leave me and Danny behind?”

 

“Your parents were working on some pretty top secret stuff when the lights went out, Charlie. Bass and I thought they might even be behind it. 

 

We finally found you about seven years after the lights went out. Rachel agreed to come with us on the condition that we let you along with Ben and Danny go.

 

I refused. I had finally found my family and I wanted you all with me. 

 

I foolishly gave them twenty-four hours to gather you kids and your belongings and to meet us back at our camp. Your mother was the only one who showed up. You, Ben and Danny were long gone and Rachel refused to tell us where you had gone.”

 

“She just left us?” Charlie asked in disbelief as she fell to her knees. 

 

Miles shifted in his seat as he cleared his throat. “I’m so sorry, Charlie. I thought that you knew.”

 

“No,” Charlie  answered as she began to cry, swiping at her nose. “She left one day to get supplies and never came back.”

 

“Charlie,” Miles started as he scooted closer on his perch, “did your mom and dad ever talk to you about why the power went off or a way to get them back on again?”

 

Flashing her uncle a look, Charlie shook her head, turning her attention to the flowers still gripped in her hand. “No. Why would you ask such a thing.” 

 

“Your mother implied several times that there was a way to restore the power but wasn’t able to do so before she got sick. Bass and I were of course hoping to find Ben, along with you and Danny of course, but I guess that wasn’t meant to be. So, if there’s anything you know, that could help us…”

 

Charlie shook her head. “We don’t know anything. They never talked about the blackout with us, and there was never any mention of the possibility of it coming back on.” 

 

“Okay,” Miles said softly, settling back against the bench once again. 

 

Once he had backed away, Charlie got to her feet to approach her mother's headstone “She got sick?” she asked in a voice barely above a whisper as she kneeled down in front of the headstone, tracing the letters of her mother's name. 

 

“There was a flu outbreak that year. We lost nearly a fourth of the city’s population.”

 

Charlie sniffed. “Dad passed away during that outbreak as well.” 

 

“And you’ve spent the last four years raising your brother.,” Miles commented. When she looked at him sharply, he shrugged. “Danny and I had a good visit yesterday. He’s very much his mother’s son.” 

 

That comment brought a small smile to Charlie’s face as she settled with her back against the headstone. “It’s hard to remember what they looked like. Mom, more so than dad. I remember her eyes, and her hair, but the rest is blurred. I tried to keep her alive for Danny. He was still so little when she left.”

 

“You did a good job, Charlie, but you’re here now, and Bass and I can help if you’ll let us.” 

 

Charlie simply blinked once, before turning back to the headstone behind her. “I’d like to stay here for a while if that’s okay?” 

 

“We can stay as long as you like,” Miles replied softly, getting comfortable.

 

 

They stayed like that for over an hour, until Charlie set the flowers to her liking, making a mental note to thank Bass for them, and stood. 

 

Miles pushed his feet and waited until she turned, following slightly behind her as they made their way back to the hall. 

 

Watching her slowly make her way up the stairs, Miles blew out a breath and went to find Bass.

* * *

Unable to stay away, Miles knocked on Charlie’s door after returning from the field for the day. 

Waiting until he heard her voice call out from somewhere in the room, the first thing he saw when he entered was her pack laying haphazardly on her bed.

“You know, you can unpack, right?”  He asked, taking a seat next to her on the couch. 

“Yeah,” Charlie replied, ducking her head as she turned back towards the fireplace, “maybe after dinner.” 

Miles pursed his lips, looking between his niece and her pack with a sinking feeling. She was a Matheson and Matheson’s ran. “This is your home now, Charlie. I know it might take a while, but I hope you’ll give it a chance.”

Did he know, Charlie wondered as she picked at her nails. Did her Uncle know that her first instinct was to run? He seemed to be waiting for some kind of acknowledgement, so she nodded her head. 

“Dinner's at seven. Just ask any guard on duty and they’ll direct you.”

“Sounds good,” she replied softly. “I think I’ll go visit Danny until then.” 

Miles gave her a thoughtful nod before letting himself out.

* * *

 

“Where are Charlie and Danny?” Miles asked later that evening, coming into the dining room a few minutes after seven.

“They haven’t made it down yet. I was just about to send someone for them,” Bass replied, walking to the door and waving a soldier over. 

“How are the new recruits coming along?” Bass asked as he refilled his drink and poured one for Miles. 

“Slow,” Miles huffed, taking a seat while they waited. “I swear every new batch is stupider than the last.” 

“The cream will rise, it always does,” Bass replied with a grin. 

“Mr. President, General,” A voice from the door sounded.

Turning, Bass saw the soldier that he had sent to get Charlie and Danny. “Yes?”

“They’re not in their rooms, Sir.” 

“Fuck!” Miles hissed jumping up from the table. “How long have they been missing?”

“It’s unclear, Sir. Ms. Matheson was seen going into her brother’s room and not a peep since.” 

“Send runners to every gate! I want this City locked down now!” Bass yelled as he followed Miles quickly up the stairs.

Reaching Danny’s room, Miles threw open the door going straight to the open windows. “I can’t believe they didn’t break their God damned necks!” he yelled, slamming a fist against the wall next to the frame. 

“The city will be locked down in minutes, Miles. We’ll give their descriptions to the soldiers and start a house to house search. We’ll find them,” he said soothingly to the other man. 

Miles nodded as he blew out a shaky breath.

* * *

 

“Shit!” Charlie exclaimed under her breath as the gates to the city shut just moments before they reached them. Grabbing Danny’s arm, she spun them around and quickly began to walk in the opposite direction. “Miles and Bass, they know we’re missing,” she whispered, as they continued down the sidewalk, darting into a nearby alley.

Danny spoke up as he watched his sister pace. “Would it really be that horrible if we stayed, Charlie? Miles seems to genuinely want us here and Bass seems nice enough. Maybe they could help us,” he shrugged. 

Charlie rubbed at her forehead, trying to think. They had just blown their one and only chance to escape the city and now Danny wanted to stay. She hadn’t had the heart to tell him about their mother yet.  “We have to keep it secret, Danny. No one can know.”

“Charlie, I would never tell. Until we know who we can trust it stays between us.” Placing his hand on her shoulder, Danny tilted his head so he could see her face. “I will never let anyone hurt you,” he promised. 

Charlie gave a tearful chuckle. “I thought I was the one taking care of you.”

“How about we take care of each other?” Danny asked as he wrapped his arms around her. 

Charlie nodded as she took a moment and clung to her baby brother. “We need to get back. Just follow my lead, okay.”

Danny smiled. “I always do.”

* * *

 

“Hey, Miles,” Charlie said as they were shoved into the President’s office. “What’s going on? Some of your soldiers were getting a little handsy.”

“Which ones!” Bass demanded jumping to his feet as Miles rushed over, embracing them both.

“Where have you been?” Miles asked  brusquely , stepping away from them. 

Charlie looked him up and down with a pang of guilt. He looked a wreck. “Danny said he hadn’t seen the city yet so we went for a walk. When I realized we were late for dinner, we turned back and were accosted by those lovely soldiers.” 

“Point them out and they’ll be punished I assure you,” Bass growled. “Under no circumstances were they to touch you. Are you alright?” he asked, stepping forward to brush a hand gently over her shoulder. 

“I’m fine, thank you, Bass. I’m just sorry that we worried you.” 

“It’s alright,” Bass assured her as he guided her to the door with a hand on her lower back. “Why don’t the two of you head on upstairs and I’ll have some trays sent up.”

“Thank you so much,” Charlie said, smiling back. “I suppose we’ll say Goodnight then. Miles, Bass.” 

“Night,” Miles mumbled, glaring at Bass as they walked out of the room, waiting until they were out of earshot to turn on his friend.

“What the hell, Bass! They try to run away and you send them to bed with their supper?” Miles hissed, furious with his best friend.

“Think about it, Miles,” Bass said, crossing the room to pour them a drink. “They came back on their own. That’s got to mean something. If you go off on her, you’re only going to alienate her and that’s no good for anyone.”

Still pissed, but acknowledging the logic behind Bass’ words, Miles accepted the drink he held out.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie, flopped down on her bed, Danny right beside her, as her bedroom door swung shut. 

 

“Do you think they believed us?” Danny asked, flinging an arm over his head as he stared at the ceiling. 

 

Charlie sighed. “Probably not.”

 

Rolling to his side, Danny looked at his sister. “So, what do we do now? Are you going to keep practicing or are we just going to pretend like it doesn’t exist?”

 

Rolling over to face him, Charlie picked at the bedspread. “There might be someplace here that we can practice, but I have to tell you something first,” Charlie said hesitantly as she looked at her brother. “It’s about Mom.” 

 

“Have you seen her?” Danny asked, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. 

 

“You knew?” Charlie asked as she pushed off the bed and began to pace. “How could you know she was here?”

 

“It was such a long time ago, sometimes I think I imagined it,” Danny said as he looked at his feet, avoiding the hurt in his sisters eyes. “I was awake the night that Uncle Miles found us and I heard him telling Mom and Dad that we were all going back to Philly with him. The next morning when Mom was packing I asked her why she was lying to us about going out for supplies. She made me promise not to tell you.” 

 

“So, everyone knew but me,” Charlie replied as she walked over to a window, moving the curtain aside for a better look. 

 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you, Charlie, I always wanted to, but once Dad died, I just didn’t see the use. She hadn’t come back by then so I figured she must not want us.”

 

“She died in the same flu outbreak that Dad did. She’s buried out behind the chapel. Miles took me there this morning.”

 

When Danny didn’t respond, Charlie turned back to him, just to see him shrug. “She choose her path a long time ago, Charlie.”  

 

Walking back over to her brother, Charlie embraced him. “Who made you so smart?” she asked. 

 

“Our parents were scientists, Charlie. The odds were good, one of us would get their brains.” 

 

With a snort, Charlie wrapped an arm around his neck and rubbed his scalp with her knuckles. Their horseplay continued until there was a knock at their door. “Come in!” Charlie shouted as they rolled around on the floor. 

Outside the door, Bass smiled.

* * *

 

“Uncle Miles? Did Mom have a workshop or something while she was here?” Charlie asked the next morning at breakfast.

 

Flicking his eyes over at Bass for a moment, Miles laid his fork down and wiped his mouth. “Yes, she had some rooms down in the basement.”

 

“Would it be alright if Danny and I spent some time there?”

 

“I don’t see why that would be a problem, Miles,” Bass said, speaking up as he looked between Uncle and niece.”You should take them down after breakfast.” 

 

Charlie smiled in triumph at her brother as Miles and Bass looked on. 

 

“Yeah, okay,” Miles replied uneasily, picking back up his fork.  

* * *

 

Taking them down into the depths of the hall, Miles opened the first door after the stairs. Letting Charlie and Danny in before him, Miles stood at the door, watching as they drifted into the room, touching, and looking.

 

Charlie eventually drifted back his way. “Thank you, Miles. We’ll stay here for a while before we head back up.”

 

Opening and closing his mouth, Miles finally nodded, shutting the door closed behind him. 

 

“You were right, Charlie. This is perfect,” Danny said quietly as he flipped through a notebook with neat handwriting. “When do you want to start practicing?” 

 

“No time like the present,” she smiled, bringing a lamp that had been hiding in a corner over to a table in the center of the room.

* * *

 

Later, when a soldier burst into his office, telling him that he was needed, Bass hurried out of his office rushing to the back of the residence where he was met by the sight of Charlie lying on the floor at the top of the basement stairs, blood trickling out of her nose.

 

“What happened?” He demanded as he made his way to her side.

 

“I don’t know,” Danny replied as he knelt next to his sister holding her wrist. 

“Someone send for the Doctor and General Matheson!” Bass ordered, scooping Charlie into his arms. “Let’s get her to her room,” he told Danny calmly as he turned towards the back stairs. 

 

Danny nodded, letting go of his sister's arm, hoping no one would notice the dimming green light.

* * *

 

“What happened? How is she?” Miles shouted as he burst into the room, making his way to his nieces bedside.

 

“Doc said she’ll be fine,” Bass said from the chair on the other side of the bed, glancing over towards Danny, who stood staring out the windows, the drapes clutched in his fist as though they were a lifeline. 

 

“Well, did he say anything else? Like what caused it and when she was going to wake up?” Miles demanded as he smoothed her hair back while taking a seat beside her on the bed. 

 

“Stress,” Danny answered as he turned towards his Uncle, white as a sheet. “He said it was stress. I think finding out about Mom and then seeing all of her things was just too much,” he explained quietly as he walked over to the bed hanging onto one of the spindles that nearly reached the ceiling. 

 

“I’m sorry, Danny.” Miles replied, turning to face him. “I had no idea. I always thought that Ben would have told you about your Mother.”

 

“It’s not your fault. Mom and Dad are the one’s that decided to lie to her.” Hanging his head sadly, Danny turned away. 

 

“I’ll have a tray sent up for you both,” Bass said as he stood. “Let me know when she wakes.” Patting Miles on the back, he left the room. 

 

Rubbing a hand over his face, Miles turned to Danny. “I’m going to go get cleaned up. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Let the maid know if you need anything.”

 

Danny nodded distractedly, looking over at his sister as Miles left the room. 

Making his way to her side, he picked up her bracelet laden wrist, moving them down so that he could get a clear look at the incision. Thankfully, the skin no longer glowed or had a greenish tint to it. 

With a sigh, he laid her arm back down, taking a seat in the chair Bass had recently vacated. 

He had begged her to stop, reminding her that they hadn’t been able to practice in so long that she needed to build herself back up to it, but she hadn’t listened. She kept pushing and pushing until she collapsed on the brick floor of their mother’s workshop. Cursing, he had hauled her up the stairs, getting them to the top before she started seizing. It wasn't the first time it had happened, but it had been the first time in a long time and it had left him shaken and unsettled. 

Now, all he could do was sit and wait.

* * *

 

It was early evening when she came to.

 

With a yawn and a stretch, she opened her eyes only to find Miles hovering over her and Danny hanging back at the end of the bed.

 

“What happened?” she asked, pushing herself up, looking between the two men in her room.

 

“You collapsed on your way upstairs from the basement. Scared us all half to death.”

 

“Really?” she asked. “Because I feel fine.” 

 

“You seized at the top of the stairs,” Danny replied. 

 

Charlie’s face paled. “Oh, God. Oh, Danny. I’m so sorry,” she said with a tilt of her head before speaking to Miles. “I’ve been prone to seizure my entire life. They just come on suddenly and usually at the least opportune times.”

 

“Seizures?” He questioned. “I don’t remember your parent’s ever saying anything about you having seizures.”

 

“They started after Mom left,” Danny chimed in. 

 

“Oh, okay,” Miles answered, feeling even more guilty. “Well, I’ll let you get some rest.” Patting her shoulder, he made his way towards the door, closing it behind him. 

 

Danny surged forward as soon as he was gone, holding his sister to him. “I told you it was too soon. That you needed to pace yourself.”

 

“It’s alright, Danny. It’s always alright,” Charlie whispered as she look at her wrist. “The Nanites won’t let anything happen to us.” 

 

“We don’t know that, Charlie!” Danny hissed taking her by the forearms, nearly shaking her. “You can’t tell me that these seizures aren’t hurting you!”

 

“Danny, Danny,” Charlie soothed, reaching up to stroke his cheek. “It’s going to be alright. I promise.”

 

“That’s a big promise,” Danny mumbled, refusing to meet her eyes. 

 

“And I’ll keep it just like I always have.”

* * *

 

It was later, well after dinner, when someone opened her door, leaving it slightly ajar, letting light from the hallway flood into the room.

 

“Who’s there?” Charlie asked, lifting herself off the couch where she had fallen asleep reading one of her Mother’s notebooks. 

 

“It’s just me, Charlie,” Bass said softly, coming around the back of the couch to take a seat on the opposite side from her. “We missed you at dinner.” 

 

Charlie smiled. “Danny threatened to tie me to the bed if I even attempted to leave this room before morning. I decided to humor him.” 

 

Bass couldn’t help but chuckle. “I used to have two younger sisters. It can be a challenge being the oldest.” 

 

Charlie gave him a sad smile. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

 

Bass waved her off. “Everyone’s experienced losses since the blackout. That doesn’t make us unique.”

 

Charlie nodded her agreement as they sat in silence. “I’ve been wanting to thank you,” she started, turning a shade of pink when he looked towards her.

 

“For what?” Bass asked, truly puzzled.

 

“The flowers. For my Mother's grave. It was very sweet of you.”

 

Bass gave her a soft smile. “I’ve managed to make it home once since the blackout. When I arrived, I went straight to the cemetery and discovered that a family friend had been taking care of my family's graves. I was incredibly grateful. Anyway," he said, pushing to his feet, "I just came by to see how you were feeling.”

 

“I’m fine” Charlie smiled. “Thanks for checking on me.”

 

Stopping at the door, Bass turned back towards her. “Charlie?”

 

“Hmm?” 

 

Bass sucked on his bottom lip for a moment before speaking. “I’m glad you decided to stay.”

 

Before Charlie could think of anything to say, he was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter made sense and wasn't too rushed. However, the lack of reviews should probably be a clue. *shrugs*


	6. Chapter 6

“We’re throwing a party in your honor,” Bass announced abruptly one morning over breakfast.

Reaching over to pound Charlie on the back as she choked on her toast, Danny looked over at Miles and Bass. “A party? For us?”

Miles chuckled at the difference in their reactions. There was sheer terror in Charlie's eyes, where Danny’s eyes twinkled with mischief at the thought of pretty girls.

“Yes. We’re going to introduce you to our officers and their families, along with some of our city's merchants,” Bass explained.

“But why?” Charlie asked hoarsely, looking at them suspiciously.

“Well, for one thing, people need to know that you’re family and you have our protection,” Miles replied, looking over at Bass who nodded and picked up the conversation. “There will be a tailor and a seamstress arriving shortly to take your measurements. Let them know if you need anything in addition to your party clothes and it’ll be taken care of.”

“We’ve never been to a fancy party, Uncle Miles,” Danny confessed as Bass held Charlie’s gaze across the table.

“Trust me, they’re not all they're cracked up to be,” Miles grumbled, shooting Bass a dirty look. When he realized that Bass wasn’t paying him any attention, Miles followed his gaze, a frown appearing on his face. 

“Bass!” Miles said loudly, getting his attention, “They don’t know how to dance.”

“You don’t either,” Bass calmly replied as he tore his eyes away from Charlie.

“We’re not talking about me,” Miles growled.

“Uh huh,” Bass hummed as he turned back to his plate.

* * *

 

For the next few week's, Charlie and Danny weren’t given a moment to themselves. There were fittings and dance lessons and formal lunches where Julia Neville insisted everyone, including Miles and Bass, be taught the proper use of cutlery.

Charlie could only think of one reason to have that many knives and she eyed Julia and Bass’ necks with equal longing, jumping when Miles laid his hand over hers, patting her hand once she released her death grip.

Blowing out a breath, Charlie leaned back in her chair only to have Julia walk by and poke her in the ribs. She turned a murderous look upon her uncle who looked beyond amused.

* * *

 

The day of the party, Charlie stayed in bed for as long as she could, buried under the blankets and pillows until Julia arrived, throwing open the curtains as she led a long line of maids all carrying water.

“Come along, Charlie. By the time you’re done eating the water should be cool enough for you to take your bath. I need to go check on Danny, so please, do as I ask,” Julia instructed as she sailed back out of the room.

Heaving a sigh, Charlie kicked her way out of the covers and rolled out of bed. Stomping over to the table, she growled at the fact all of her favorites were piled upon the tray.

It was when she was buttering her toast that she saw it.

A long, thin box laying on the tray behind her orange juice. Picking up the box, she ran her hands over the surface, having never felt anything so soft before. Opening it, she discovered a necklace with jewels almost the same shade as her midnight blue gown. With a smile, she set it down beside her plate as she continued eating, making a mental note to thank Miles when she saw him.

Finished with her breakfast, Charlie made her way to her bathroom, stripping out of her nightclothes. She had just dipped her toe in the water when the door swung open without warning and Bass came walking in.

“Bass!” Charlie shrieked, losing her balance as she clutched her towel, falling into his arms. Breathing heavily, she pressed her palms against his chest as he tightened his hold around her, politely lifting his eyes away from the enticing breasts pressed against his jacket.

Clearing his throat, Bass glanced down at the woman pressed against his chest before looking back over her shoulder, his hand tightening slightly against her waist. “I’m terribly sorry, Charlie, no one was in your bedroom and I wanted to make sure your gift hadn’t been left unattended.”

Charlie bit her lip as she darted her eyes up to his face and back. “The necklace was from you?”

“Yes,” Bass replied, bringing his free hand up to brush over her collarbone, his voice husky. “I knew it would look beautiful on you.”

Blushing, Charlie glanced up at him once again. “I don’t know what to say, Bass. Thank you.”

“You can thank me by saving me a dance,” he told her, smoothing a hand down her hip, as she tightened her grip on the lapel of his jacket. “I’ll let you get back to your bath.”

Taking a step back, Bass let his eyes run down the front of her as she attempted to cover herself with her towel. “Enjoy,” he murmured, stepping out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Releasing a shaky breath, Charlie turned back to the bathtub, only to be confronted with the floor length mirror hanging opposite the door. “Bastard!” She hissed, sinking down in the tub regardless of the temperature. He had been ogling her bare ass the entire time. Leaning back in the tub, she committed herself to stepping on his toes during their dance.

* * *

 

Danny was lying on her bed as the sun sunk below the horizon and guests began pouring into the hall. “How long do you think it’ll be before they send for us?” he asked with a bored sigh.

“Hopefully never,” Charlie groused kicking at the fabric of her dress. “I swear Julia picked this fabric on purpose.”

Danny turned his head to look at her. “You look pretty. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you all dressed up.”

Charlie stopped wrestling with the dress long enough to face him. “You really think so?” she asked, smoothing the dress over her hips.

‘Yeah,” he laughed, watching her primp in front of the mirror.

It wasn’t much longer before Julia was knocking at their door and escorting them downstairs. “Do try to remember everything I taught you,” she sighed, waving Miles over.

“You look great, just great” Miles beamed, looking them over. “Let's go make some introductions.”

It was later when they finally crossed paths with Bass. He was in mid-laugh when he turned to see Charlie. “Remind me to give Julia a raise,” he said to no one in particular as his eyes made their way down her body and back up.

“I didn’t think that Julia worked for you,” Danny said, somewhat confused.

“She doesn’t,” Miles answered with a grimace, wrapping his hand around the back of Danny's neck as he led him away. “Have I introduced you to Captain Hardy’s daughter yet?”

“You’re wearing my necklace,” Bass commented softly as he took her hand, pressing a kiss against it.

Charlie raised a hand up to between her breasts where the necklace hung. “I suppose I am,” she replied with a smile.

“Would you like to dance, Ms. Matheson?”

“I should warn you that I’m determined to step on your toes after your horrible manners this afternoon.”

“My apologies. I simply couldn’t resist,” Bass replied with a mischievous grin, causing Charlie to roll her eyes as he led her out onto the dance floor.

“Why are they staring?” She asked, shortly after Bass began to guide her around the dance floor

“I imagine they’ve never seen anyone so pretty...oof,” Bass grunted as she stepped on his foot, “or so light footed,” he continued through gritted teeth.

“Uh huh. I’m sure that's why they look soo friendly.”

Looking around the room as they slowly twirled, Bass understood what she meant. There are several of his former conquests in the room and others he’d never considered, but they all looked ready to tear her hair out. Pulling her closer, he scowled in the general direction of the room. “They're just jealous,” he said, looking down at her with an expression she’d never seen on his face.

“Jealous? Why?” She asked, completely unaware of how attractive she was with curls dancing around her flushed cheeks, and a dress that showed off her youthful figure.

“Because they know that you’re the most beautiful woman in the room,” he told her, watching as her eyes searched his for the truth of his words, slowing to a stop in the middle of the dance floor as other couples continue on with the dance.

“Thank you, Bass” she breathed, just as the bell announcing dinner rang.

Wrapping her hand around his bicep, he crooked his elbow and escorted her into the dining room.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“How would you like to join me for lunch?” Bass asked a week later, meeting Charlie at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“If you wanted to have lunch with me, you could have just waited for me in the dining room,” She teased with a smile.

 

Bass returned her smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Well, as it turns out, Cook has the afternoon off.”

 

“The afternoon off? Why?” Charlie asked. In all the weeks they’d been here they’d always had lunch in the dining room.

 

“Miles is in the field and won’t be back until dinner and when Jeremy found out about Danny’s lack of experience with women, he took it upon himself to educate him and I couldn’t think of a more pleasant way to spend the afternoon than taking you out to lunch.”

 

“Wait, backup,” Charlie said poking him in the chest. “Just exactly where did Jeremy take my baby brother?”

 

Bass was surprised at how warm his cheeks became as he struggled for an answer. “Charlotte,” he coughed. “That isn’t something I usually talk about in polite company.”

 

“Oh. OH!” Charlie exclaimed, taking a step back, her cheeks turning as nearly red as his before bending slightly forward to ask with an adorably crinkled brow, “Do they have boy’s there?”

 

Bass bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing as he helped her on with her coat. “Not the kind of boys that would like you,” he managed to get out near her ear as he helped pull her hair out from her collar.

* * *

 

They spent several hours at lunch, enjoying the day and being away from the hall.

 

Even though Danny, and Charlie were allowed to explore the city, they were always accompanied by several soldiers, so being able to get away with just Bass was a delight for Charlie, whereas it had been much too long since Bass had spent the afternoon with a pretty girl.

 

Leaving the restaurant, Bass waved off the carriage with Charlie’s permission, as they both wanted this time to last. Crossing the street, after agreeing to return home through the park, they heard a woman scream the President's name. Turning towards the sound, Charlie gasped at the sight of the riderless wagon bearing down upon them.

 

Grabbing Charlie’s arm, Bass pulled her with him just as the lead horse reached them.

* * *

 

Crying out in pain, Charlie rolled to her side, clutching at her shoulder. “Bass! Bass where are you?” She cried, flinching away from the hand that landed on her injured arm.

 

“Miss Matheson, my name is Private Hernandez, I’ve already sent for help,” she heard a male's voice say.

 

“Where’s the President?” She asked, frantically reaching around her with her good arm.  

 

The guard placed her hand on the President’s calf. “The President’s unconscious, Miss. He hit his head when he fell. Please lie still, Miss, or you could make your injury worse.”

 

Charlie whimpered. “It hurts.”

 

“I know. Your shoulder’s been dislocated, but we’ll have you back to the Hall in just a few minutes. A wagon’s here now,” the guard assured the young woman who lay in the dirt clinging to the President’s pant leg. “Your hand, Miss,” the guard said softly, removing the fabric from the girl's fist as they lifted the President gently into the back of the wagon that had been hastily padded with straw and blankets.

 

“I need to pick you up, Miss,” the guard told her as he tried not to move her dangling arm.

 

Charlie took a deep breath as she clutched the front of the guard’s uniform. “I’m sorry I’m not of much help,” she whispered. “I can’t see anything.”

 

Alarmed, the guard looked down, waving a hand in front of her face. He swallowed thickly when she gave no reaction. “The doc will have you fixed up in no time,” he assured her as he picked her up.

 

Charlie couldn’t help but cry out at the jostling, breathing heavily as she was laid on a soft surface. “Here’s the President, Miss,” Private Hernandez said from somewhere nearby as a hand was slipped into her own.

 

Charlie lay quietly, gripping Bass’ hand in her own, waiting for the nano to go to work as the wagon began it’s slow, lumbering movement towards the Hall.

 

The wagon had barely come to stop in front of the main doors when Bass’ hand was ripped away from her, and she herself was being lifted once again.  

 

“Get them both upstairs to the President’s quarters!” she heard Jeremy shouting from inside the hall, his voice echoing against the walls.

 

“Who’s here?” She demanded as she was laid upon a mattress even softer than her own, patting the bed with her good arm until she found Bass’ prone body next to her.

“Charlie, It’s Doctor Cooper. The President hit his head and is still unconscious. As soon as I’ve made him comfortable, we’re going to get that arm of your’s back in it’s socket and then we’ll take a look at your eyes. Can you see anything?”

 

“It’s better than it was earlier. Everything's just blurry now,” she explained as the bed bounced and rocked.

 

“Jeremy,” the doctor finally called out, “help me get Miss Matheson into a sitting position and then you’ll need to hold her.”

 

“Sure thing, Doc,” he said patting Charlie’s good arm. “Charlie, there’s nothing about this that isn’t going to hurt, but you just yell as loud as you need to, you hear me,” he told her, lifting her up and taking a seat on the bed behind her before wrapping his own arm under her injured one and then across her chest to grip her uninjured shoulder.

 

Charlie took a few deep breaths, holding onto his arm with her good hand. “Okay, I’m ready.”

 

A moment later, a scream unlike no other ripped from her throat, causing Bass to stir next to her, calling out her name.

 

Charlie sobbed his name in return as the pain began to abate, letting go of Jeremy’s arm to reach for him.

 

“Charlie, he’s out again,” Jeremy said as he kept a hold of her.

 

“It’s a good sign,” the doctor assured. “He should be waking on his own soon. Now, let's take a look at those eyes,” he said, bringing a candle close to her face. After a few questions and some humming noises, the heat from the candle finally diminished. “You’ve gotten some dust and gravel from the road into your eyes. We’ll rinse them and get them wrapped. After that it’s strict bed rest, young lady.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” Charlie whispered as she laid her head back against Jeremy’s chest and waited for him to begin.

 

They left her where she was in Bass’ room, Danny being volunteered to help her change into a gown and robe.

 

Once they had her cleaned up and settled, Jeremy began to question her about the incident.

 

“It happened so quickly, Jeremy. We decided to cross over to the park and the next thing I knew people were screaming and a wagon was headed straight for us. Bass saved my life.”

 

“Did you see or hear anything afterwards?” he asked.

 

“I was knocked out for a minute or two. When I came to, I couldn’t see anything and the noise...everything was just chaos, Jeremy. I’m sorry I can’t be of more help,” she whispered.

 

“It’s alright, Charlie, just concentrate on getting better. I’ll go downstairs and wait for Miles,” he sighed, patting her arm as he stood.

“Thanks, Jeremy,” Charlie replied as she listened for Bass’ steady breathing once the door closed.

* * *

When Miles arrived, he heard what Jeremy had to say on his way up the stairs.

 

Pushing open the door, he blew out a relieved breath that they were both whole and alive.

 

Walking over to Charlie, who had managed to curl herself into Bass, Miles gently traced the bandage that covered her eyes, but couldn’t hide the bloody scrape down her face. Looking over at Bass, Miles could see that he sported a nearly identical mark. He felt Charlie’s hand, pleased with the warmth he felt there. While dislocated shoulders were pretty standard business, there was always the off chance that something could go wrong.

 

Lifting the lid of the chest at the end of the bed, Miles pulled out a quilt, shaking it open to cover them both.

 

Making his way over to Bass’ desk, he poured himself a drink before throwing another log on the fire and sat down heavily on the couch.

 

It was an hour or so later when Bass began to stir, calling out hoarsely for Charlie even as he brought a hand to his head.

 

“I’m here, Bass, I’m here,” Charlie replied tearfully, patting her way up to his face.

 

“Charlie?” Bass choked out, looking at her bandaged eyes as he grabbed her hand, “What happened?”

 

Miles spoke up as he watched Bass stroke her face. “The Doc said she’d be fine.” Standing, he took a moment to stretch. “She managed to get some dirt and gravel in them when she fell. The bandages are simply a precaution. You’re the one who knocked himself out,” Miles groused as he stomped over to the door, relaying orders to fetch the doctor.

 

Pressing a kiss against Charlie’s forehead, Bass helped her to a sitting position before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. “What happened? I remember a wagon bearing down on us and then nothing.“

 

“Evidently a loaded wagon got loose and you two idiots just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time,” Miles replied, causing Charlie to snort.

 

Miles turned to her with a glare before realizing that she couldn’t see him. “It’s not funny!” he grumbled, marching over to her side of the bed. “I could have lost you,” he murmured into her hair as he sat down next to her, pulling her close.

 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Charlie whispered back as she wrapped her free arm around him.

 

“What’s this?” he asked, scooting back, looking at her injured arm that was resting in a sling. “Why’s there a piece of cloth over your wrist?” he asked, untying it.

 

“I-I don’t know. Danny put it there,” Charlie replied, her voice shaking as Miles examined the area.

 

“It looks like a bruise. There’s a greenish tint to it,” Miles muttered as he peered at the skin.

 

“That might be where Bass grabbed me when we saw the wagon bearing down on us,” she replied, slowly pulling her hand away from him to hold against her chest.

 

When Bass looked at Miles, Miles shook his head indicating they’d talk later. “Look, here’s the Doc now. We can have him take a look at it after he examines numbnuts head.”

 

“Uncle Miles,” Charlie chuckled, “that’s not nice. Bass saved my life.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” he replied as he stood, bending to place a kiss on the top of her head. “You two get some rest. I’ll be back to check on you at dinner.”

 

“Where are you going?” Bass asked, watching him cross the room.

 

“Somebody’s gotta run the place,” Miles bitched flipping him off as he walked out the door.

* * *

 

Remaining in a seated position after the doctor declared him fine, but ordering bed rest until the next morning on the off chance of a concussion, Bass pulled Charlie up against him, mindful of her injuries. “I’m so sorry, Charlie,” Bass whispered against her temple, “ I would have never taken you out there if I thought that you were in any kind of danger.”

 

“Are you saying that you wished you hadn’t spent the day with me?” She asked with a shaky breath.

 

“Absolutely not,” Bass declared holding her tighter. “I can’t remember the last time I enjoyed a day as much as I did today with you.”

 

Charlie smiled as she leaned her head against him. “Me either. I’m just glad that you're alright. I was so scared,” she sighed, joining their hands together once again.  

 

“I’m sorry to have worried you. I should have warned you that Miles and I are a couple of old warhorses. It’ll take a lot to bring either of us down.”

 

Charlie hummed sleepily from where she rested against him.

 

Slipping them a bit further down in the bed, Bass rubbed his hand over her injured shoulder softly as she drifted off. “Rest Charlotte, just rest,” he whispered into her hair.

* * *

 

He was awake the second Miles hand touched his shoulder.

 

Holding a finger over his lips, Miles motioned him into the hallway.

 

Slipping out of bed without disturbing Charlie, Bass stepped aside for the servants carrying in their dinner and joined Miles who was speaking to Danny. “Danny, would you wake your sister for dinner and let her know we’ll be there in a moment.”

 

Danny gave his uncle a nod. “Sure, Uncle Miles. I’m glad you're okay, Bass.”

 

“Thanks, Danny. Me too,” Bass replied with a smile, watching as he made his way to his sister before turning to Miles.  

* * *

 

“How are you feeling?” Danny asked her quietly as they waited for the servants to leave and Miles and Bass to return.

 

“I’m fine. It’s everything I can do not to rip these bandages off,” She complained.

 

“The bigger problem is how we're going to explain how that nasty scratch has nearly healed, but yet Bass’ is still there,” Danny replied as he looked down at her arm. “Wait. Where’s the cloth that I put around your wrist?”

 

“Miles took it off,” Charlie whispered. “I don’t know what he saw. What’s it doing now?”

 

“It’s fading, thankfully,” Danny told her as he looked at it. “You might be able to pass it off as a bruise, but Charlie, we’ve got to face that we might be busted.”

 

“No!” She yelped, causing the servants to look at them sharply. “No! Not yet,” she hissed, turning back to him. “We need more time. We need to know why Dad didn’t want us here.”

 

“Okay, yeah,” he replied quietly.

 

“Well, Danny, how does she look?” Miles asked from where he and Bass stood next to the door, watching the siblings with their heads bent together whispering furiously.

 

Guilt written all over his face, Danny’s head whipped up in surprise. “She looks great. Bass must have a healing effect on her. The scrapes and scratches are nearly gone.

 

“That’s great,” Bass said with a grin even as Charlie’s mouth went flat.

 

“Were they able to find out what really happened?” She asked.

 

This time it was Bass and Miles turn to look guilty. “Jeremy’s looking into it,” was all Miles would offer.

 

“Why don’t we eat before it gets cold,” Bass interrupted. “Danny, can you help your sister.”

 

“I’m blind, not crippled,” Charlie groused, as Danny slipped a hand under her elbow.

 

“And you’re in a room that you're not familiar with. Trust me, I’ll be happy to send you back to your own room where you can sit in the silence,” Miles half threatened, his voice one notch away from the General’s, as Danny got her seated.

 

“Don’t worry,” Bass said near her ear. “Miles just got his first taste of parenthood and he doesn’t like it.”

 

Charlie stiffened in her seat. “We’re not children.”

 

Looking between his Uncle and Bass, who were having an unspoken conversation, Danny coughed. “Yeah, I think they know that,” he replied, putting her fork in her hand as he fixed her plate with the things he knew she’d like.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Charlie woke to a warm body pressed against her back and an arm draped across her waist rubbing her wrist. “Bass?”

 

“Morning,” he answered softly, his warm breath brushing across the bare skin of her shoulder. “Your wrist looks fine this morning. Not a hint of green to be found.”

 

“That’s good,” Charlie whispered in return, trying to control her breathing. “How’s your head?”

 

“It still aches a bit, but It appears as if I’ll make a full recovery. Apparently not as fast as you though.” 

 

Charlie held her breath for a moment before rolling over, lifting her hand to his face. “It must be awful to be as old as you and Miles if the recovery time is as slow as yours. 

 

Charlie felt the corner of his mouth curve up just before his head tilted back in laughter.  

 

“Someone’s feeling better,” he murmured as he tilted his head back down, brushing his nose with hers. 

 

That was how Miles found them, clearing his throat angrily as he strode into the room with the doctor behind him. Charlie covered her smile with her hand as Bass kissed her cheek before climbing out of bed with a groan.  

 

“Good Morning, Miles,” Bass said, chucking at the other man’s frown as he made his way to his wardrobe and began to dress as he watched the doctor approach Charlie. 

 

“We need to talk,” Miles said quietly. “It’s about Flynn.” 

 

Bass looked up at him sharply as he pulled out a shirt. Glancing over at the bed, he looked back at Miles. “Not here. In my office, after.” 

 

Miles nodded, turning his attention back to Charlie as Bass continued to dress and the doctor slowly unwound the bandage from around her eyes.  

 

“Okay,” the doctor said, “I want you to place a hand over your eyes and then open them slowly.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Charlie nodded as she brought a hand up to her eyes. Sitting there for a moment she made them wonder before slowly lowering her hand. 

 

“Well?” Miles asked, anxious to know if she could see. 

 

“I’m fine, Miles,” she replied, sticking her tongue out at him causing Bass to laugh. 

 

She endured a few more questions from the doctor as he looked at her arm. Finally, declaring her fine, he left. 

 

“Who’s Flynn?” she asked after the doctor left, leaning back in Bass’ bed, crossing her arms underneath her breasts.

 

Looking over at Bass only to find him ogling his niece, Miles grabbed her robe and walked to the bed. “How do you know about Flynn?”

 

“Whatever happened yesterday has to do with him, doesn’t it?” Charlie answered matter of factly as she let him help her out of bed and on with her robe.  

 

“Join us for lunch,” Bass suggested, taking Charlie’s hand in his own, effectively breaking the tension between Uncle and niece. 

 

“That’s not happening,” Miles mumbled as he turned towards the door. 

 

“I don’t know, your idea of a good time is to get me run over!” She called after them, a grin plastered on her face as Miles growled.  

* * *

 

She met Danny downstairs.

 

“We need to find an empty house. Someplace bigger than this one room, where we can practice.”

 

“Are you sure?” Danny asked, looking at his sister skeptically. 

 

Charlie nodded. “It’s time. There’s only so many lamps we can smuggle down here before someone gets suspicious.” 

 

Danny sighed. “We’ve got time for a walk before lunch.”

* * *

 

Jeremy was waiting for them in Bass’ office when they arrived.

 

“So...Flynn.” Bass said, moving around to sit at his desk while Miles poured himself a drink and Jeremy took a seat. 

 

“The driver of the wagon was found with a broken neck a block away in an abandoned building. One person remembered someone matching Flynn's description lurking around abut can’t say for sure that he’s the one who put the wagon into motion. However, this was found in one of the horse's hindquarters,” Jeremy explained, pulling an American flag tie tack out of his pocket.

 

Sitting back in his chair, Bass drug a finger across his lips. “So, the next question is, was he after me or Charlie.” 

 

Jeremy crossed his legs as he sat back in his seat. 

 

Miles sighed. “Tell him Jeremy.”

 

“Tell me what?” Bass asked, looking back and forth between his friends. 

 

“One of the first soldiers on the scene yesterday says that Charlie’s wrist was glowing when he got to her. It continued to glow for several hours after. The guard was smart enough to keep it hidden and I’ve asked him and the doctor to keep that information to themselves.”

 

“My God,” Bass breathed. “So, it’s true, then,” he said, looking over at Miles. “Do you think they know?” 

 

Miles shrugged. “They know something. Why else would Danny take the time to wrap it in cloth?”

 

Bass leaned forward in his chair. “We need to talk to them at lunch, Miles.” 

 

“No! No, it’s too soon,” Miles hissed with a shake of his head. 

 

Jeremy sighed with a roll of his eyes at Miles dramatics, but Bass held up his hands in surrender. “Let’s at least tell them about Flynn and his agenda. Maybe they’ll decide to come clean.” 

 

“And maybe they won’t!” Miles fumed.

 

Jeremy crossed his legs. “Come on, Boss, at the very least they need to be aware that they’re in danger.”

 

“They’re in danger just being here,” Miles yelled, throwing his glass across the room.

 

“So, let”s give them a fighting chance,” Jeremy said quietly as Bass sat back and watched.

* * *

 

Charlie and Danny came in through the doors of the hall at lunchtime. Making their way to the smaller dining room where they had lunch, it didn’t take long for them to notice the mood in the room.

 

“What? What is it?” Charlie asked, looking between Miles and Bass. 

 

“We need to talk,” their uncle said, looking between the two of them.  

 

“Okay,” Danny said, looking over at his sister. “What’s up?”

 

Bass leaned back in his chair, laying his hand on the table looking directly at Charlie. “You asked about Flynn this morning. Randall Flynn is the man that was here the evening that we met. Do you remember?”

 

“Not really,” Charlie said, even as Danny nodded.

 

Bass glanced over at the boy. “We believe he may have been behind the attack on us.”

 

“Attack?” Charlie asked as her brows dipped. “When did this become an attack?”

 

“When we found the owner of the wagon dead and this stuck in one of the horse's flank,” Jeremy said, holding out the pin for them to see. 

 

“What’s that?” Danny asked. 

 

“It’s an American flag.” 

 

“And that pin has a special significance to Flynn how?” Charlie asked, her eyes moving from one man to the other. 

 

“He was the head of the Department of Defense and your parents boss,” Miles responded. 

 

Charlie swallowed thickly. “Why is he here and what reason would he have to attack you?” she asked Bass.

 

Bass looked down at the table as he tapped his fingers against it. “We’re not sure if he was trying to attack you, me, or the both of us.”

 

Charlie and Danny both seemed to blanch at that. “What reason would he have to hurt me?”

 

Miles leaned forward. “He probably bribed a guard or two to learn your identities and knows who your parents are.”

 

Charlie held up a single finger in her brother's direction. Danny dutifully closed his mouth. “Why is Flynn here?”

 

Looking over at Miles, who gave a tight nod, Bass answered. “Flynn has power. He’s willing to give it to us.”

 

“In exchange for what?” Charlie ground out. 

 

“Bombing the Georgia Federation.” 

 

“Why? Why would he do that?” Danny questioned.

 

“Supposedly, with our help, they’ll bring back the power and restore the government.” 

 

“But that’s not possible,” Charlie whispered. “No one has power, Dad said so.”

 

“That’s true, except for Flynn.” Miles replied. “Nor is the infrastructure capable of being restored. It’s simply too far gone at this point.” 

 

“What kind of power does he have?” Danny asked, taking the lead as his sister shook in her chair. 

 

“Nothing substantial that we’ve seen. The pendant that he had relies upon something called an amplifier. Enough to power a few things within a few miles but nothing that can be sustained long term.”

 

“Excuse me,” Charlie said pushing away from the table. She didn’t run until she made it to the stairs. 

 

As the three men stared at Danny, he calmly pushed his chair back. “I’ll go check on her.” 

 

Miles leaned forward in his chair, “Danny, I’d like to talk later.”

 

“Maybe.” It was all he was willing to commit to without speaking to his sister first and they all knew it.

* * *

 

Following his sister upstairs, he found her retching into a bucket in the bathroom. Pulling her hair back, Danny slid to the floor beside her. 

 

“Weapons. They built us to be weapons, Danny!”

 

“We don’t know that for sure,” he soothed as he rubbed her back.

 

“I can make power and you can stop it! They had to know that something like this was possible otherwise why would they have done it?” She raged. “We were just children and the lights hadn’t even gone out. This is proof that they were involved.” Wiping her mouth, she slumped down to the floor. “Our parents caused the deaths of millions of people and made their own children weapons.” 

 

Meeting her eyes, Danny had nothing to say that would the situation better. Pulling her close, he held her close as she cried.

* * *

 

Charlie stayed locked in her room for the next two days not wanting to deal with Miles or Bass. On the third day, Miles subjected her door to a barrage of fists as he demanded she stop acting like a child and come out to talk to them.

 

When she opened the door, he almost fell on his ass. 

 

“Did you know?” she asked him, not bothering to explain.

 

Pursing his lips, he glared back at her before finally wobbling his head side to side. “Your Mother alluded to it,” he admitted.

 

Charlie nodded as she crossed her arms, looking him up and down. If any of them bothered to read her mother's journals like she had over the last two days they would have known for sure. 

 

“Once I’ve had breakfast and a bath, I’ll consider coming downstairs,” she told him. 

 

When he nodded, she slammed the door in his face.  

 


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting at the table in her room, Charlie fiddled with a necklace Bass had given her, debating on how much of her mother's writings she should divulge. After reading them, she had snuck them out of the hall, not willing to give someone else the opportunity to turn children into weapons the way her parents had. No one would be ever be able to replicate their work.  

 

The other problem she had was Randall Flynn. He had to be removed; even if logically she knew that was short-sighted because there was probably someone right behind him ready to take his place. 

 

She was mulling over all of these things when there was a knock at her door. Leaning her elbows on the table, she waited for the door to open with a smirk. “Do you always run interference for them when they’re fighting with their girlfriend?” 

 

Jeremy shook his head as he pointed at her. “That. That right there is why Miles is scared to death of you and Bass constantly has a hard on,” he said, snatching a slice of bacon from her plate. “You ready? They’re waiting for you in Bass’ office.”

 

“Hoping to intimidate me, are they?” She asked, picking up a lightweight shawl that she had taken to wearing in the drafty building.

 

“Probably,” Jeremy replied, snatching a second piece of bacon from her plate before hurrying to catch up.

* * *

 

Reaching the foyer, Charlie was startled to see Randall Flynn sitting on the bench outside Bass’ office. 

 

“Ms. Matheson,” he said, standing with an oily grin that reminded her so much of Captain Neville, “May I introduce myself, I’m Randall Flynn. I worked with your parents,” he went on, while holding out his hand. 

 

Charlie lifted a brow as she looked down at his hand and back up at his face. “Is that so?” she asked, watching as his hand fell back to his side. 

 

“Why yes, yes it is, and if there is anything I can do to assist you, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

 

Charlie tilted her head. “And just what is it that you think you could assist me with, Mr. Flynn?”

 

“Why those two men in there for starters. They have no idea what your parents were working on but you and I do, don’t we?” he asked, giving her that same oily smile that made her stomach turn. 

 

“Charlie?” The sound of Miles’ gruff voice ringing out caused both Charlie and Flynn to turn their heads in his direction. 

 

“I was just coming, Uncle Miles,” Charlie answered as she threw Flynn a scathing look. 

 

“So very nice to meet you Miss Matheson! I’m available to provide assistance anytime!” he called out as Bass reached out from behind the door, pulling Charlie into the room, effectively blocking her from Flynn’s view as Jeremy walked calmly into the room, Miles slamming the door closed behind him. 

 

“What the fuck were you thinking, Jeremy?” Miles demanded of his friend as he marched over to the liquor cabinet. 

 

“Me? What the fuck is he even doing here?” Jeremy asked as he took the drink Miles handed him, moving over to the couch where Danny was perched.

 

“Are you alright?” Bass murmured from somewhere near Charlie’s ear as she took a deep breath, slowly removing her nails from his shoulders. 

 

“Yes, thank you,” she whispered, taking a step away from him and into the room. Moving towards her Uncle, Charlie took the decanter from his hand pouring herself a drink. After watching her toss it back and pour another, Miles took it back.

 

“Comes by that honest,” Bass remarked with a smirk.

 

“Why is he here?” Charlie asked, repeating Jeremy’s question from earlier. 

 

“Not sure,” Miles mumbled, walking past her to stand between Bass and Jeremy, before turning back towards her. “Well?”

 

“Excuse me?” Charlie asked, her mouth flattening out as her eyes narrowed. “Who are you to demand answers from me after dragging the two of us half way across the country because you wanted the opportunity to use us before someone else did!” 

 

Snapping his mouth closed, Miles looked down at his drink. 

 

“Charlie, it wasn’t like that,” Bass finally said, taking her attention away from Miles. 

 

“Really? Then, please, explain to me exactly what it was like!” she demanded, crossing her arms across her chest. 

 

Bass stood, coming around the desk. “Charlie, your mom always alluded to the fact that the two of you were the solution to bringing the power back on, but she never said how.” 

 

“Well, thank God for that!” Charlie nearly shouted. “And now that I’ve destroyed her journals, no one will ever know. That secret will die with me and Danny!” 

 

“Charlie, you didn’t!” Danny spoke up, pushing to his feet as he circled the couch. 

 

Charlie turned towards her brother. “You’re my responsibility and I will not let anyone hurt you!”

 

“Charlie, that’s not your decision to make!” Danny yelled back.

 

Charlie shook her head, her chin sticking out stubbornly. “Unless someone plans on cutting us open, it’s done.” 

 

Bass blanched at the thought as Miles took a menacing step forward. “Don’t you understand that you just gave him the impetus to do just that!” he hissed in an attempt to keep his voice down. 

 

“We can protect ourselves,” Charlie replied as her eyes began to glow green, “from you or anyone else.” 

 

“Charlie don’t,” Danny begged, taking a step closer to his sister. 

 

“That man out there has to die if we want to live,” she said, turning back to her brother, her voice taking on an odd quality as the lights in the room began to dim and glow in synch with her heartbeat.

 

Miles and Bass’ head swung from the siblings, to the lights, to the door as it opened to reveal Randall Flynn, hands tucked in his pocket with a grin plastered on his face. “Gentleman, you didn’t tell that you had such an interesting guest.” 

 

“Charlie, please don’t do this,” Danny pleaded, taking another step towards his sister. 

 

“We have to,” Charlie whispered tearfully. “We can’t let any of them bring back the power, Danny.”

Throwing out her arm towards Flynn, she was shocked when Danny caught her wrist in his palm. “I can’t let you do this,” he said as she struggled against him before eventually collapsing in a burst of green sparks. 

 

“Jeremy!” Bass yelled as he and Miles rushed towards Danny and Charlie. 

 

“On it!” Jeremy called back, taking Flynn by the arm and dragging him down the hall. 

 

Taking Charlie from Danny, who had sunk to the floor with his sister in his arms, Bass carried her to the couch as Miles helped the boy over to the chair next to it, pressing his half drunk glass of whisky into his hands. 

 

“What the hell was that!” Miles demanded as the boy choked on the alcohol. 

 

“Charlie can make power, but I can stop it,” he sputtered, tears rolling down his face as he looked at MIles. “I’ve never had to use it against her before.” 

 

“Will she-will she be alright?” Bass asked, looking between the siblings who both looked like pale shadows of themselves. 

 

Danny nodded as he tried to control his breathing. “The Nano just needs time to repair any damage done.” 

 

“That’s how she healed so quickly,” Bass said, more as a statement that a question. 

 

Danny nodded. 

 

“But what about your asthma?” Miles asked. 

 

Danny shrugged. “I guess it decided I was only deserving of one miracle.”

 

His answer caused Miles to look up sharply, pulling the boy towards him. “That’s not true, that’s not true,” he breathed as Danny clung to him.

* * *

 

“You need to leave my republic and never come back,” Bass said calmly, watching as Flynn paced his office floor.

 

“I’ll take my offer to Georgia. Do you really think Foster would turn down an offer like this?” he threatened, spittle flying in his anger. 

 

“Exactly what offer is that?” Miles asked. “You didn’t show up here until the day my niece and nephew arrived, which tells me that either you don’t know anything or you don’t have anything to offer.”

 

“That’s not true!” Flynn screamed in outrage. “The Patriots have enough power to ruin you! Ruin you, do you hear!” 

 

Bass stood, buttoning his jacket as he strode towards the door opening it. “Mr. Flynn, information has come to light that the procedure that was done to the Matheson siblings cannot be replicated. So, I’m not sure what you’re hoping to accomplish but it won’t work. You know as well as I do that there’s no way to repair the infrastructure of the entire country. A few towns, perhaps, but it’s simply no longer possible to generate the type of power needed to run an entire country indefinitely. Now, I would appreciate it if you would get the hell out of mine.” 

 

Nodding at the guards in the waiting room, Bass slammed the door shut with a sigh.

 

“What the fuck are we going to do?” Miles asked, holding his head. 

 

“I’m not sure,” Bass replied, filling their glasses. “For the moment, I’ve got men following Flynn to make sure he actually leaves. I’ll also have Jeremy talk to the men on duty tonight and explain to them that whatever they saw tonight didn’t happen. In the meantime, though, what did the Doc have to say?” he asked, pressing a tumbler into Miles’ hand. 

 

Miles sighed heavily, leaning forward in his chair. “He gave Danny something to ease his breathing and to help him sleep. He’ll probably be out of it until tomorrow.”

 

Bass nodded. “And Charlie?” 

 

Miles shrugged. “She appears to be sleeping. He’s guessing that the nano are doing their job, whatever that is. God, Bass! How can something like this even be possible? How can we even begin to keep them safe?” 

 

“For right now let's just take it one day at a time,” Bass replied, squeezing his friend’s shoulder. “Why don’t you head upstairs. A hot bath and dinner will do you good. Do you want me to send over to Rosie’s?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good,” Miles replied as he stood, digging his fingers into his back.

 

Bass made his way to his chair. “Any special request for Rosie?” 

 

Miles closed his eyes for a moment. “Something exotic.”

 

Bass smiled. “Done. Have a good night, Brother.”

 

Watching as Miles walked out the door, Bass ordered the guard on duty to send a runner to Rosie’s with Miles request and to find Jeremy asap. 


	10. Chapter 10

Making his way upstairs, Bass pushed open the door to his suite, relieved to see his dinner sitting on the dining table. He was ready to eat and put this day behind him. What he wasn’t expecting, was to see Charlie standing in his sitting room, looking out the front windows, staring out into the night. 

 

“Charlie? What’s wrong?”

 

“I could light this entire city up if I wanted to, Bass,” she said softly, causing him to draw closer as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms. “Why would they do that to me? Why give a child that kind of power?”

 

“I don’t know,” he sighed, cupping her shoulders with his hands. “I could only speculate at this point.”

 

Turning in his arms, Charlie looked up at him. “I’m scared, Bass.” 

 

“I am too,” he said, looking down at her as he pushed her away from her face, “but, I need you to trust me, Charlie. Trust that Miles and I can keep you and Danny safe. Can you do that?” 

 

Looking into his eyes, Charlie studied him for a moment before giving him a nod. “Yeah, I can do that,” she answered, as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders. 

 

“Charlie, what are you doing?” Bass asked, his voice dropping as he wrapped his hands around her wrists. 

 

“I want you to make me feel safe, right here, right now, in this room. Make me feel so safe I’ll never want to run away. Make me feel so safe that I’ll want to stay here forever,” she whispered, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth as she pulled the shirttails out of his pants. 

 

“You don’t know what you're asking for, Charlie,” Bass breathed against her cheek as she slowly unzipped his trousers.  

 

Charlie pulled away to look him in the eyes once again. “I may not know what I’m asking for, but I do know what I want.”

 

“Are you sure about that?” he breathed, backing her slowly against the wall, his leg, sliding between hers as he nosed the pulse point on her neck. 

 

Shivering, Charlie pressed herself against his thigh as she raked her nails down his back. “Very,” she murmured pressing her lips against his. 

 

“Fuck,” Bass breathed, right before capturing her mouth with his own. Reaching around her, he found her ass with his hand, squeezing the fleshy globe as his other hand tangled in her hair. She was trembling in his arms, her chest heaving when he finally broke the kiss, running his thumb over her swollen lips. Watching as her for a moment, he leaned down to kiss her again before lifting her into his arms. 

 

Wrapping an arm around his neck, Charlie studied his profile as he carried her into his bedroom, depositing her on his bed before toeing off his boots and striping his shirts the rest of the way off. 

 

She watched as he crawled back on the bed, settling half on top of her. “You’re so beautiful,” he said softly, tucking her hair behind her ears. “That was my first thought the moment I laid eyes on you.” 

 

Smiling, Charlie reached up to brush his curls back. “I thought the same thing.”

 

This time when Bass leaned in to kiss her, Charlie met him, her fingers twining through his curls as the other explored the smooth skin of his back. 

 

Pulling up the hem of her gown, Bass rubbed circles against her bare hip with his thumb as he explored the column of her throat, making his way down to her breasts, tonging a nipple through the thin cotton of her gown. 

 

“Bass,” Charlie murmured squirming from where she lay beneath him. 

 

Pulling back, he looked at her in concern. 

 

“Help me,” she said, tugging at her gown. 

 

“Charlie, slow down,” he said, covering her hand with his own. 

 

“Bass,” she whispered, “I want to feel your skin against mine.” Reaching out, she traced one of his nipples with a forefinger, before leaning forward to give it a long leisurely lick with her tongue. 

 

With a moan, he helped her to tug the gown over head. 

 

Looking down at her as she lay naked beside him, Bass took a moment to run a hand down her side and back up, cupping a breast in his hand. Tilting his head down he ran his tongue around her nipple, before sucking it into his mouth, closing his eyes at the whimper that left her mouth. 

 

“Charlie, you’re killing me,” Bass murmured as he turned his attention to her other breast. 

 

“Not what I had in mind,” she replied softly, smoothing a hand down his back before dragging her nails back up to his neck. 

 

“I can tell,” he growled as he sat up, swinging his legs over the bed. Standing, he pushed his pants the rest of the way off. When he turned, Charlie licked her lips as she took in the sight of him. His balls tingled and his cock twitched as her eyes darkened. 

Crawling across the bed, Bass spread her legs as he settled himself between them. 

 

“What are you doing?” Charlie asked curiously, looking down at him suspiciously, as he kissed the skin on her inner thighs. 

 

‘Wanna taste,” Bass hummed as he ran his nose along the crease of her leg, inhaling deeply, before using his thumbs to spread her apart. 

 

“Taste what?” Charlie asked just before Bass flattened his tongue running it up her pussy. When he sucked her clit into his mouth, her world went white.

 

Bass smiled to himself as she writhed beneath him, begging, and gasping his name. He kept her there until she went stiff, her tangy fluid flooding his mouth.  

 

Crawling up her body, he kissed her languidly, letting her taste herself on him as he settled between her now quivering thighs. 

 

“Charlie, look at me,” he whispered as he pulled away from her mouth, hitching one of her knees over his elbow.

 

Eyes fluttering open, Charlie looked up at him as he slid into her achingly slow, giving her time to adjust to his girth.  

 

It wasn’t until her nails bit into his arm that he put two and two together, looking down at her possessively. “Damnit, Charlie! Why didn’t didn’t you tell me,” he gently chastised. 

 

“Would it have made a difference?” she asked, her voice husky, as she reached up to stroke his face as if he were the one that needed comforting. 

 

“Only in that I would have made sure to make it as painless as possible for you,” he replied, leaning down to kiss the corner of her mouth. 

 

“And then what would you do?” she asked as she began to move her hips under him.

 

The look he gave her in reply left her breathless.

* * *

 

The maid knocking at his door, woke Bass the next morning at his usual time. He and Charlie had stayed up late into the night and they’d only been asleep a few hours, so he asked her to come back in an hour with breakfast and a bath.

 

Stroking Charlie’s arm, he pressed a kiss to her forehead as she stirred beside him. 

 

“What time is it?” she asked sleepily, stretching her pleasantly aching body as she pressed up against him. 

 

“Early,” Bass whispered, his voice still husky where hers was hoarse. “We’ve got an hour before the hustle and bustle of the day begins. Got any ideas on how we should spend it?”

 

“Definitely,” she replied, pulling him down for a kiss as her fingers danced across his stomach and towards his cock.

* * *

 

Soaking in Bass’ tub for as long as she thought prudent, Charlie finally dressed and slipped back down to her room without being seen. The guard that had night duty had already quit his post, so she knew she wouldn’t have time to check in on Danny before heading down to breakfast.

 

Walking into the smaller dining room where they gathered for breakfast, Charlie was greeted by Bass and Jeremy. Miles had yet to make an appearance. Fixing her plate at the side bar, she took her usual spot. 

 

“How are you feeling this morning,” Bass asked over the top of his coffee cup before taking a sip. 

 

“Tired,” she replied. “Thank you for asking.” 

 

“That was quite a show you put on last night,” Jeremy commented, between bites. 

 

“Not really,” Charlie replied, looking over at him and then Bass before turning back to her plate. 

 

“Good Morning!” Miles said as he walked into the room. Making his way to Charlie’s side, he dropped a kiss on her head. “I’m sorry about last night, Kiddo. Think maybe we can talk later?”

 

“Sure, Miles,” Charlie said, smiling up at him as Jeremy snorted next to her. 

 

“Somebody got laid last night,” he chortled, surprised when two heads shot up to look at him. 

 

“Fuck me,” Jeremy coughed, eyeballing the two of them as he grabbed his water glass. 

 

“As a matter of fact,” Miles said, turning back to the table with his plate full and a grin on his face. 

 

Cheeks pink, Charlie turned her attention to her meal as Jeremy and Bass had an unspoken conversation. 

 

“Well, I have things to do,” Jeremy finally said, throwing his napkin down on the table.

 

“Everything all right?” Miles asked as he watched his friend push away from the table.

 

“Sweet as a peach,” Jeremy replied, causing Charlie to drop her fork noisily. 

 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, picking it back up. 

 

“Did I miss something?” Miles asked as he looked around at the faces in the room. 

 

“No, nope, not that I know of,” the three faces looking back at him rattled off. 

 

“Uh huh,” he said, narrowing his eyes as he poured his coffee. 

 

Someone at the door clearing their throat had all four of them looking in that direction.

 

“Danny!” Charlie cried, as she nearly tumbled out of her chair, throwing herself at him. “Are you alright? How do you feel?” she asked, pulling away to look at him. 

 

“Charlie! Charlie, I’m fine!” Danny replied as he grasped her shoulders. “I”m the one that should be asking you that. I’m so sorry I hurt you,” he whispered. 

 

Charlie’s chin quivered as she looked at him with a shake of her head. “I’m the one that’s sorry. I acted rashly. I should have never put you in that position.”

 

Pulling him into her arms, Charlie hugged her brother, closing her eyes when he wrapped his arms around her. 

 

“I love you,” he whispered in her ear. 

 

“Love you too,” she replied. 

 

“Come eat, you two,” Miles said, watching the siblings as he stood along with Bass. “Why don’t you join us in Bass’ office after you eat. We need to talk about where we go from here.”

 

“Sure, Uncle Miles,” Danny replied before moving to fix a plate. Letting Miles and Jeremy go ahead of him, Bass lagged behind, reaching out to stroke Charlie’s cheek on his way past. 

 

Smiling back, Charlie watched as he followed the other men out. 

 

“So, it’s like that, is it?” Danny asked, coming to stand beside his sister, bumping her shoulder in the process. 

 

“Shut up!” she chuckled, bumping him back.  

* * *

 

The meeting in Bass’ office was going better than expected in Miles opinion, looking over at Bass with a grin. Charlie and Danny both agreed, that for now, it was better to not to be practicing their power until they could determine what, if any fallout there would be from Flynn and the patriots. Neither Bass nor Miles thought that there was any real threat there, but you just never knew. It was simply better to be safe than sorry at this stage of the game.

 

Which was all fine and good, except that it left the siblings with nothing to do and time on their hands. Realizing this, they immediately offered them both a place at the Academy. Looking over at Charlie who gave him a smile and a nod, Danny accepted on the spot. Hopping up from his spot on the couch, Jeremy immediately took him under his wing, escorting him out of the room as he chattered a mile a minute. 

 

Charlie turned away from the men in the room as she tried to regain her composure. She hadn’t expected his eagerness to hurt.  

 

“That was very brave of you, Charlotte,” Bass said as Miles pressed a glass of whiskey into her hands. 

 

With a nod, she took a shaky drink from her cup. “Is this what being a parent feels like?” she asked over her shoulder, not really expecting an answer. “Thank you both for giving him this opportunity. After everything he’s been through the stability will be good for him.”

 

“Yeah, but what about you, Charlie? What do you want to do?” Miles asked, a hand squeezing her shoulder. 

 

“I’m not sure,” she whispered. “It’s always been about Danny. Making sure he was fed and dry and warm and had the medicine he needed. I think I’m going to need some time to figure out just who Charlie is.” 

 

Watching her shoulders draw in on themselves, Bass spoke up from where he sat watching from behind his desk. “Thank you for trusting us, Charlotte,” he said softly.

 

“I think I’d like to go to my room, now,” she said handing Miles her empty cup. Giving Bass a weighted look, she left the room, leaving him aching to go to her. 

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Bass Monroe found himself spending the winter unofficially courting Miles niece.

 

Between her shifts at the hospital where she volunteered under the tutelage of Doctor Cooper and the public relation duties that she had begun to take over from him and her Uncle, there were dinner parties, trips to the theater, and official functions where Charlie was his constant companion.

 

She never bored him, always delighting in new experiences, and there was not a night since the first that she didn’t spend in his bed.

 

He and Miles rarely talked about the power anymore, it had become something of a pipe dream, as she and Danny’s safety became paramount above everything else. As the months went by without word from Flynn or the patriots, Bass began seeing a future with Charlie by his side and as winter gave way to spring, Bass’ thoughts turned towards marriage.

* * *

 

“I’m having Cook prepare a picnic for us,” Bass said, looking up from the paperwork on his desk as Charlie came into his office a few minutes before noon.

 

“A picnic?” she asked, tilting her head as her forehead furrowed cutely.

 

“Yeah, you know, a basket, blanket, sandwiches-”

 

“I know what a picnic is, smartass, I just don’t know why we're having one.”

 

Bass smirked at her outburst. “Miles is out this afternoon, so it’s just you and me. I thought it might be nice to get outside for a change.”

 

Charlie folded her arms under her breasts. “Are we staying on the grounds?”

 

“Yes,” Bass replied, wondering where she was going with the question.

 

“So, no guards?”

 

Chuckling, Bass watched as her eyes sparkled with mischief. “I’ll make sure they stay away.”

* * *

 

Laying on the blanket, using one arm to prop his head up, Bass popped a piece of fruit into Charlie’s mouth, before ducking down to taste the sweet juice on her lips, causing her to giggle.

 

Reaching up to brush his curls off her forehead, Charlie smiled up at him. “This was one of your better ideas, Mr. President.”

Bass chuckled the corner of his eyes crinkling at her sass. “I’m glad you think so since I brought you out here for my own nefarious purposes.”

 

“Mmm,” Charlie hummed as she felt him press against her hip. “And just what purposes are those?” she asked, tilting her head so that she could kiss his jaw.

 

“This,” he replied, pulling away so that she would have to look at him.

 

“What’s that?” Charlie asked looking between him and ring that he held between two fingers, looking more unsure of himself than she’d ever seen.

 

Bass brought the ring closer, grabbing her hand as well, pinning them against her chest. “This, is me asking you to marry me.”

 

“Really?” Charlie asked, her smile so big that it lit up her entire face.

 

“Really,” Bass whispered, pushing the windblown hair out of her face. “So, what do you say? Will you make an honest man out of me?” Bass asked, cupping her cheek.

 

“Yes!” Charlie exclaimed nodding her head as Bass slipped the ring on her finger, tears falling down her face as she gave a happy laugh. Reaching for him, she cried out in dismay as he fell away from her with a groan.

 

“Bass!” she cried out, as Randall Flynn stood over them, a gun held to his side as he kicked an unconscious Bass repeatedly in the stomach.

 

“Stop it!” Charlie screamed, reaching for Bass only to be lifted to her feet by a hand tangled in her hair. “What do you want, Flynn?” she ground out from between her teeth, tears of pain pricking her eyes, where just moments before there had been tears of joy.

 

“You, my lovely girl. I want you,” he growled near her ear. “Now, say goodbye as you won’t be seeing the President again, ever,” he said, twisting her hair cruelly as he drug her away.

* * *

 

Charlie had no choice but to follow Flynn out the back of the property and into the chapel, where under a trap door, he forced her down a set of stairs. She struggled to keep up with him and his grasp on her hair, as they traveled through dank, winding tunnels that ran under the city.

 

Finally, after what seemed like hours but had probably only been fifteen minutes to a half hour at the most, Flynn drug her up another set of rotting metal stairs, shoving her unceremoniously onto a floor covered in peeling linoleum. The entire place was lit up, the low hum of electricity running throughout the room.

“Where are we?” Charlie demanded, picking herself up off the floor as she looked at the men sitting in the seats surrounding the walls, all looking at information as it scrolled by on the screens in front of them. “What is this place?”

 

“This is Command Central, Charlotte. This is where we’re going to launch the bombs that will destroy Philly,” he answered, a grin on his face as he slowly held his arms out, letting her take in the room.

 

“Excuse me?” Charlie asked, looking at the man like he had lost his mind.

 

“Your boyfriend and your uncle thought that they had us thwarted, but we’ve simply been biding our time, waiting for them to decide that we were no longer a threat.”

 

Charlie shook her head, still not seeing the bigger picture.“You have power and you have the bombs, so why do you need me?”

 

“I’m glad you asked,” Flynn replied as he circled the room. “We have the power to give the commands, but we’re still lacking the power to actually get the bombs in the air and that’s where you come in.”

 

Charlie shook her head once again and began to back away. “There’s no way in hell I’m going to help you bomb my city.”

 

“Now, see, this is the part that I’ll think you’ll find interesting, Charlotte,” Randall said, coming closer. “Now that you’ve learned to control your power, you don’t even have to be awake to access it. Just a simple whisper in your ear and the nano in your body will automatically take over. However, since I want you awake for this, it’s also just as easy as one of my men here accessing your mothers’ program and reprogramming them to do our bidding.”

 

Charlie looked around the room in disbelief as she clutched her wrist to her chest. “Please don’t,” she whispered, turning back to face the man who would bring about her family’s demise.

 

“Already done,’” he shrugged with a gleeful smile across his face. “All’s that’s left is finding your little family and watching their faces as they realize what’s about to happen.”

 

“If you do this, then you die too!” Charlie cried, taking a step towards him.

 

“I’m a Patriot, Charlotte. It’s my job. Now, come along. We really shouldn’t keep them waiting,” he said, his gun pointing in her direction.

 

Shoulders dropping in defeat, Charlie led the way out into the city.

* * *

 

Bass came to as his guards drug him into the Hall, orders having already been given to fetch General Matheson, Captain Baker and Cadet Matheson. He waved them all off, as they sat him on the couch in his office, orders flying left and right as he pressed one hand against the gash on his forehead and the other over his throbbing midsection. He was going to kill that son of a bitch as soon as he got his hands on him.

 

“Charlie, Bass!” Miles shouted as he burst into the room, Jeremy, and Danny tumbling in behind him, wetter than mad hens as it began to storm outside, the sky turning an odd color.

 

“Where’s Charlie!” Miles demanded as he took in the sight of a battered Bass.

 

“That bastard Flynn took her. The guards said they saw him dragging her into the chapel.”

 

Miles ran a hand through his hair. “There’s access to the tunnels through the Chapel.They could be anywhere by now!”

 

“I know. I’ve already sent men down to scout the area and report back to us if they find anything.”

 

As Miles inspected the gash on his head, Bass watched Danny walk towards the window, his head tilting as he took in the sky. “What is it, Danny?” Bass asked, pushing Miles away.

 

“Somethings happening. I can feel it,” he whispered.

 

“What?” Miles asked. “What’s happening?”

 

Danny shook his head. “I’m not sure, but it has to do with the nano.”

 

Miles and Bass had just exchanged wary looks when a guard burst breathless into the room. “Mr. President, General, you’re needed outside!”

 

“Are you good?” Miles asked, looking at his best friend.

 

Bass nodded, throwing the bloody rag that he held against his head on the table beside him.

* * *

 

Walking outside the hall, Jeremy, and Danny following, Miles, and Bass looked at each other as Randall Flynn stood in the middle of the street, just outside the Hall, a gun held to Charlie’s head.

 

“Jeremy!” Miles shouted, not having to explain himself further, listening to the scuffle behind him as he held Bass back from doing something stupid.

 

“Charlie are you okay?” he shouted again as he made his way towards the road.

 

“No!” Charlie called back, trying to take a step towards her uncle only to be pulled back against Flynn, his gun pressed hard enough into her skin to cut.

 

“Stay where you are, General, we simply wanted to join you for the show.” Flynn said  

 

“What show?” Miles asked as Danny came up beside him and Bass cursed from behind him as he got a good look at Charlie.

 

“Why the show that Charlie and I are putting on for you,” he replied with that same creepy grin that Miles hated.

 

Miles forehead crinkled as he watched Charlie’s face crumble. “Okay, well there’s no reason why Charlie can’t join her family is there?” he asked, holding his hand out.

 

Randall laughed with a shake of his “I don’t think that’s such a good idea, General. Charlotte and I wouldn’t want young Daniel to interfere in our little show.”

 

Finally, breaking free of Jeremy, Bass lurched forward. “Charlie, baby, are you okay?” he called out, causing Charlie to struggle against Flynn’s hold on her and Miles to glare at him menacingly.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” Charlie cried.

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Bass soothed. “We’ll figure it out, we always do.”

 

Charlie could only shake her head, her entire body trembling, “Not this time, Bass. Not this time.”

 

“What is she talking about, Flynn?” Bass demanded, taking a step towards them. “WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT!”

 

The man actually pouted as he stood there trying to keep Charlie in his grasp. “Well, if you insist. Keep your eyes to the sky, gentlemen. Any moment now you should see ICBMS in the sky above you and a few minutes after that,” he shrugged, “nothing.”

 

“What?” All four of the men standing together asked.

 

“A House divided against itself cannot stand, gentlemen. It’s time to clean this house.”

 

As Flynn spouted off his rhetoric, Danny had been watching Charlie closely. Her wrist glowed a brighter green than usual telling him that the nano’s were working overtime. When she finally looked at her brother, she stilled, looking at him and then down at her wrist. That’s when Danny realized that Charlie was no longer in control of the nano.

* * *

 

“Miles!” Danny said sharply, turning to his Uncle ignoring the fact that Flynn was mid-sentence.

 

“What!” Miles barked back, meeting his nephew’s eyes.

 

“What is it, Danny?” Bass asked softly, taking a step towards the young man.

 

“It’s Charlie, she’s not in control.”  

 

“What?” Miles demand, looking back and forth between Flynn and Danny.

 

Danny lowered his voice. “I don’t know what he did or how he did it, but Charlie can no longer control the energy her nano’s are producing. I can,” he said, looking between the two men before glancing back at Jeremy with regret. “Tell Charlie I love her,” he said, looking back towards Miles and Bass.

 

“No! No! You’re going to tell her yourself!” Miles replied, looking wildly between his nephew standing in front of him and his niece being held 100 yards away by a madman, a gun still pointed at her head.

 

Bass simply gave him a sharp nod as Charlie began screaming, tears coursing down her face as they mingled with the rain that was now coming down steadily.

 

“Danny! Danny, please don’t!” She begged as Flynn tightened his hold on her, watching as the boy closed his eyes and held his hands out beside him.

 

“What’s he doing?” Flynn asked Charlie, pressing the gun against her temple once again.  

 

All Charlie could only sob as her brothers torso began to glow and the sky turned a greenish yellow, millions of particles in the air taking shape, forming a dome as far as the eye could see.  

 

On the other side of Danny, Bass was holding Miles back, understanding flowing through his veins that the boy was sacrificing himself, for his sister and the city. He staggered under Miles weight until the sound of missiles whistling through the air caught their attention.

 

As Miles turned his eyes to the sky, Bass looked past Danny, who was nothing more than a glowing mass to see that Charlie had broken free of Flynn and was on the ground near the man’s feet, crawling towards her brother.

 

That was the last thing he saw before his vision went white.

* * *

 

Bass wasn’t sure how long he had lain on the ground. He only knew that the sky was back to it’s normal color and the rain still fell.  

 

Sitting up, he realized that they had been thrown a distance away and checked on Miles who was next to him. Shaking him awake, Bass ignored his questions about what had happened and got to his feet. The chapel, which stood near by, was lit up and organ music flowed out of it’s open doors as Charlie huddled in the cold, wet street.

 

Calling her name, he ran towards her, Miles just behind, before stopping at the sight of the round red stain that lay where Danny had once stood.

 

“Oh, Charlie,” Bass breathed, dropping down beside her and gathering her into his arms, her hands stained red as the ground.

 

“He’s gone,” she sobbed into his chest as she grabbed at his jacket, heedless of the blood and gore that covered her.

 

“Come on, let's get you inside,” Bass whispered, getting them both to their feet as he nodded to Miles, who stepped forward to press his lips against Charlie’s forehead.

 

“Go with Bass, Charlie. I’ll take care of- everything out here,” he said, his voice hitching.

 

Catching her as her knees give out, Bass lifted her up and carried her back towards the hall, passing a devastated Jeremy along the way.  

* * *

 

Ordering a bath, Bass carried Charlie to his rooms, setting her on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Taking a seat next to her, he pulled her close as they waited.

 

She was quiet, in a daze, not even reacting when there was a knock on the door. It wasn’t until she heard Jeremy’s voice that she moved, pushing to her feet and throwing herself into his arms, clinging to him like he was her last link to Danny.

The bells went off in Bass’ head as he watched the two comfort each other, nodding his head in Jeremy’s direction as the man left when the maids arrived with the bath water. “I had no idea,” he murmured wrapping his arm around Charlie’s shoulder.

 

“He shouldn’t be by himself,” Charlie whispered as she turned into him.

 

“I’ll have Miles put him in one of the guest rooms. Will you be okay by yourself for a few minutes?”

 

Charlie nodded, pressing her lips to his cheek before turning away to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she slide down to the floor, burying her face in her knees, sobs racking her body as she mourned her brother.

 

Slamming her head back against the door, Charlie moaned before looking back down at her hands, her brother’s blood now dried and faded upon her skin before turning her attention to her wrist. Anger coursed through her at what she had been forced to do. The choice taken out of her hands once again. Pushing to her feet, she closed her eyes and concentrated.

* * *

 

“Charlie!” Bass screamed from down the hall as every light fixture in the city lit up and then burst apart, shards of glass littering homes and streets for miles around, Miles voice echoing the same from somewhere within the Hall.

 

Running down the hall to his suite, Bass beat his fists against the bathroom door. “Charlie! Open up!!” When all he heard was a whimper, he stepped back and kicked the door open, exhaling noisily at the sight in front of him. “Shit!” Grabbing a nearby towel he dropped to the floor wrapping it around Charlie’s bloody wrist.

 

“Told you I could light this city up,” she chuckled, as Miles skidded to a stop, looking horrified at the scene in front of him.

 

“Don’t just stand there, get the fucking doctor!” Bass shouted, causing Miles to stumble backwards. “Stay with me, baby, just stay with me,” Bass whispered into her ear as he held her arm above her head.

 

“So, tired,” she whispered in reply, leaning back against him, her stomach visibly protruding.

 

“Charlie?” Bass murmured, his face paling as he ran his free hand over her belly.

 

“The nano were working overtime tonight,” she said by way of explanation before going limp in his arms.

* * *

 

“Help me get her to the bed,” Bass asked his oldest friend when he returned with the doctor.

 

Getting her situated, the Doc instructed Miles to bring a bucket of water to the bed while he took a look at her wrist. “If there was something in here, there isn’t now,” he informed them before proceeding to stitch the wound close. Only then did he help Bass get her undressed, washed, and redressed, giving her a cursory exam as they went.

 

“Congratulations, Dad,” he said, shaking Bass’ hand before taking his leave, nodding to the General who was waiting just outside.

 

“How is she?” Miles asked, coming to sit beside Charlie on the bed, leaning down to press a kiss against her forehead.

 

“Other than being very pregnant, she seems to be fine,” Bass answered from where he stood halfway across the room with a drink in his hand. “It’s just a matter of waiting for her to wake up now. Once she does, we’ll get some answers.”

 

“How’s Jeremy?” Bass asked, pouring Miles a drink and bringing it to him.

 

“Not good. I had no idea, did you?”

 

Bass shook his head. “Looking back all the signs were there, I was just so busy with my own romance I didn’t see it for what it was.”

 

“Speaking of which, were you ever going to tell me you were banging my niece?” Miles asked gruffly, taking the drink.

 

“I asked her to marry me right before Flynn showed up, Miles. You wanna give us a hot minute?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Miles sighed before tossing his drink back. “I just feel like I should have done more to protect them.”

 

Bass patted his friend's shoulder, “No one could have seen this coming, Miles.”

 

Miles nodded, setting his glass down on the nearby table. “I’m going to go lay down. It’s been a long day. Come get me the moment she wakes up.”

 

“You’re welcome to the couch,” Bass replied, waving his hand in that direction.

 

Miles shook his head. “I need some time to gather my thoughts. I’ll only keep the two of you from resting. Guzman’s on duty downstairs. He knows not to disturb any of us unless it’s important.”

 

“Thanks, brother,” Bass replied as he began to strip out of his uniform.

 

After Miles left, he made his way to the bathroom, using the now cold water in the tub to wash away Danny’s blood and to clean his own wounds. Dressing in shorts and a t-shirt when he was finished, he crawled into bed.

 

Pushing the sheet down, he rubbed Charlie’s belly, whispering against her skin, falling asleep with her settled against his chest and a hand covering their child.

 

Much later, when the fire had burned down to embers and the hall was as quiet as it ever was, Charlie’s belly began to glow a greenish-yellow, bathing the room with a soft light.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done.


End file.
